NEW GAMES
by Bree51
Summary: JUST THE SAME AU. IT WAS MY STORY AND BROTHER DID I NEED TO CLEAN IT UP. PLEASE ENJOY A READABLE VERSION. THANK YOU .


59

59

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR THEIR CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THIS STORY AND MY CHARACTERS AND MARVEL DOESN'T!

New Games

Ororo was racing to her car. She was already thirty minutes past her leave time and her babysitter Ms. Nussbaum did not like it when she was late. She made it to her small Honda Accord and started the car it revered up, then died. Ororo was in shock.

"Oh no you don't!" She was out of the car and under the hood forgetting she had on her short tight black skirt and black high heels on. A loud screech was heard behind her. She pulled herself out from under the hood. She was shocked to see the face of her new co-worker Logan Howlett staring open mouthed at her backside. She had forgotten he was the only other worker who stayed late like she did today.

"Is something wrong Mr. Howlett?" Her nerves were frazzled and she didn't need this. 'knows-everything' man to bug her now. Her child was at the evil babysitter's home and she wanted all children out of her home before six PM. The time was now five-thirty according to Ororo's watch which she was glancing at as Mr. Howlett got out of his 'stop-on-a-dime' car.

His look was intense just as it was when Ms. Linwood had introduced him while she sang his praises. That alone had made Ororo dislike him. The woman was gushing over the man like he was the second coming. He looked like a smile would crack his face and the fact that he stared wide-eyed at her from the moment he met her irritated her. Oh Ororo's hair's white, her eyes are blue but her race is African-American and her skin color a rich dark brown. People always stared. Ororo was used too it but that didn't mean she liked it.

Logan got out of his Porsche. He was shocked when all he saw was a pair of long shapely legs that led to a fine round apple shaped and fit behind peeking out of the hood of this car and then he realized as he had floored his car to a halt that they belonged too the stunner that he was introduced to today. Ororo Munroe that was her name. She was just an inch or two shorter then him. No doubt her shoes but she was amazing to look at. Her face, hair, eyes and figure. She was cut like a Las Vegas show girl and had a big set of jugs that appeared real and perky as well. He had to keep a stoic face when he met her and he noted she did too almost as if she didn't like him. He grunted as he approached her and saw as she rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Howlett please don't let me keep you from getting home." He shook his head.

"What kind of man leaves a woman by herself in a deserted parking lot as it's

getting dark out?" Ororo sighed heavily as Logan spoke.

"What's wrong with your car?" He was now by her side looking at the cooled down engine.

"Well it's old and five years pass it's life and I need a new one but can't afford it." Logan looked at the exasperated expression on her face.

"You need to be someplace now I take it?" Ororo pulled her short jacket tighter on her as she wished she'd worn a longer coat.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do and if I'm not there by six my ass is grass and I'll lose my babysitter." Logan had been looking at the engine finding the problem and now looked at her with his full attention at the mention of a babysitter.

"You have a kid?" Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Howlett I have a child." She emphasized the word child. Logan stood up.

"Well your car is toast. The sparks are done. Your attenuator is dead and your engine is on it's last legs." He smiled as he took in her form. Her legs were great. Ororo glared at his bold stare.

"Thanks. Excuse me while I call a cab." Logan laughed.

"At this hour? It's Friday woman. Unless you made a reservation you're not getting one." He closed the flip phone she held in her hand having just opened it.

"Get in my car. We'll make it to your sitters." Ororo huffed then walked to her driver's seat and grabbed some items plus her baby-seat from her car. Logan grabbed it and placed it in his car and Ororo got in giving him the address as he pulled out and drove.

A man of his word the Porsche pulled into Ms. Nussbaum's drive way with a minute to spare. She was already in her foyer holding five month old Raymond in her arms. Logan sat in the car watching.

'So sexy had a baby'. He thought.

The child looked like he was only a couple of months old as she returned to his car. He had already said he was driving them home. He got out and tried putting the car seat in his rare four door Porsche but Ororo had stopped him after three try's and had him hold Raymond instead as she put it in. The child was very friendly. Laughing at Logan as he brushed his face with his small soft and warm hands and patted Logan on his cheeks making Logan do funny faces to keep him laughing until he noticed Ororo was standing by the open door staring at him. He handed the baby to her as she buckled the giggling babe in talking the way mothers do when they wanted their child to feel assured and safe.

When she got into her seat Logan pulled out and headed for her home as she gave him that address as well. Thank God for GPS he was able to get her and the now sound asleep Raymond home in under forty minutes.

Ororo was shocked as he opened the door for her and helped her by carrying Raymond as she opened the door to her small ground floor apartment. Ororo had learned to live a lot more modestly then what she had grown used to when she was married to a wealthy man who'd dumped her when he found his next trophy wife. She later discovered that her pre-nuptial was pretty much cut up to next to nothing due to a loop-hole his ten lawyers had put in about how she had violated the terms of their agreement by going back to school for her degree.

Ororo was stunned at how callous and mean her ex got when she had only just registered for the course prior to telling him because he'd chosen that night to let her know they were getting this marriage annulled. He could not deal with disrespect as he put it. Never allowing her to explain that she only did it because she was bored with being either home or shopping. Ororo needed something to do. But her ex wouldn't hear of it and had stormed out of their penthouse apartment not returning until after she had been moved out by his numerous servants. Her lawyer found out that he had discovered a pole dancer named Monica Knight instead and she became the new Mrs. Orkadi one hour after their marriage was officially ended. Ororo found out two months later she was pregnant. Her lawyer had sent eight letters to her ex to tell him but was informed by his lawyers that he was out of the country indefinitely.

She knew he was in North Africa no doubt believing the dumb young girl he had married when she was barely eighteen after six years together would never have a child. His own doctors had said it would take a lot of fertility treatments and T'challa didn't want that just yet. He enjoyed his wife's beauty and charms, that a pregnancy, he felt would diminish. T'challa liked things his way and no other. He was after all a former royal even if he was cut off he still had money and power.

Logan helped Ororo place the sleeping baby in his crib after a little bit of a fit by the tired baby as his mother had to remove his clothes and shoes. Logan had grinned at the small shoes and the nicely done painted soft blue room that Raymond had. He was stunned that a woman who dressed like she did lived in a small two bedroom apartment. He noticed her clothes she had on were tailored and fit her too a T. Her blouse was real silk and her skirt was cotton linen with silk lining that little side spilt let him know as she was under the car hood. Her shoes were designer as well. But the small apartment didn't fit. If she was divorced where was the money and house? He looked around at the complex when he was parking. This was not a high income area at all. Ororo caught the look on his face as she saw him staring at pictures in her living room all filled with her and Raymond along with her relatives. She had long ago burned all photos of her and T'challa. He was staring at the small kitchen as she took a deep breath as she approached him.

"Thank you Mr. Howlett." She held out her hand. Logan smiled.

"You can call me Logan." He shook her hand. Ororo side smiled at him.

"Well don't let me keep you. After all it's Friday and I've no doubt intruded on your plans." Logan stared at her.

"What plans? I just moved here. I was just going home to a take-out meal and some old DVD's" Ororo sighed.

'Damn I'm being rude like my ex.' She though and took a deep breath.

"Well would you like some coffee? Since you were kind enough to drive me to my sitters and then home. Not to mention calling a tow for my car." She was counting the amount of money that would cost her. Logan smiled as he took off his over coat.

"I'd love some coffee." Ororo took his coat and hung it up on her coat tree by her short jacket. She went into the kitchen and washed her hands before putting on the coffee maker. She looked at her fridge.

Thankful for Norma her cousin who came over on Wednesday. She'd stocked Ororos' kitchen to near bursting the whole time cursing T'challa to burn in hell forever for annulling their marriage and not even acknowledging their child. Ororo's Family doted on her and it was all hands on deck when her marriage ended and she found out she was pregnant. She had helped all her family while married to the jerk and luckily had used her purse money, the weekly allowance T'challa gave her to shop, to invest in her cousin's beauty shop and her uncle Sam's accounting company. The dividends did well to keep Ororo afloat while she refused to live with her relatives.

Her parents had died when she was sixteen in a plane crash in her mother's native country of Kenya in Africa. Norma's family had raised her until T'challa came along and no one could believe that their sweet little Ororo could get the attention of a former North African Prince. But she did and was happy for at least four of the first six years of her marriage as she had grown up she had come to resent the control T'challa wanted over her life and body and had rebelled against his unrelenting control of her. She knew then this marriage was in trouble but on the day that Raymond was conceived she had been trying to work things out even suggesting marriage counseling. Somehow she knew that that was the final straw for T'challa. He didn't like women who stood up to him and he never believed he had a problem with women who asserted themselves but he did.

So less then a week later the marriage was annulled and Ororo found herself with less then a third of the money that the pre-nuptial had stated due to her having registered for a college course to get her degree. Which she did get after the marriage ended and as her belly grew. Thank goodness the course was accelerated and Ororo was done with two months till baby with her BA in hand. When Raymond was three months old Ororo had landed her current job at the firm of Luck land Inc. A toy making company and working in accounting was just it for her. She'd make enough in short time to move out soon enough hopefully before Raymond turned two. The coffee maker beeping made Ororo hurry to pull out the ready made hot-pockets from her convection oven and some side dishes of fruit as she prepared a tray and brought everything in on a table server/high chair on wheels something she'd picked up at a flea market and re-done to look brand new.

Logan was seated on the long sofa and got up to help Ororo place the coffees and food on her short but smart looking coffee table. He'd noted that she had furniture that was old but looked new. He liked her style. Modern with pieces that served more then one purpose. The long sofa was a sofa bed and the coffee table he watched as Ororo lifted and slide the top up to their level was a breakfast table as well. She moved the server into the corner and he grinned as it became the baby's highchair. Ororo was a woman he could relate too like his rare four door Porsche. People assumed he had money. He didn't. He had found it in an abandoned dump and it was nothing but a shell of it's former self. Logan had built it back to it's original form for two straight years and he loved every moment of it.

Ororo was now back at the sofa and sat a little ways from him. He grinned, she was good looking but didn't seem to be too caught up about it. He looked at her as she served him his coffee and offered him some hot pockets. He loved these as she flicked on the TV. He loved the haircut she had. Her white locks were cut in a kind of Sofia Loren, Marilyn Monroe cut messy but cute and she had the face and figure to carry it off. She had on his favorite TV show as well. Martin, Logan lived for reruns. Ororo stared at him.

"You don't mind do you?" Logan grinned.

"You kidding me? I'd be doing this at my home too." Ororo gave him that side smile again as she bit into her hot pocket and he noted she wore her baby monitor on her hip attached to the small belt on her skirt.

Ororo took side glances at the man named Logan Howlett. This was weird to her. She'd just met him today and here he was in her home eating with her. He was enjoying the reruns of Martin as well and she was amazed he knew some of the lines laughing his head off. He wasn't bad looking, but not really handsome. He had a rough face too. No pretty boy here. Just rugged and weather beaten. Very tanned skin but his eyes shined when he smiled and Raymond had took to him like an old friend. He didn't do that with just anybody. Logan had a lot of thick curly black hair that grew down pass his neck and mutton chops like it was the turn of the century, the nineteenth and not the twenty-first. She had noticed that he was fit and had rock hard arms that looked like he carried trees all day with that solid and wide chest and small waist. His thighs and legs showed clearly that he had a work out fanatics' body and he was taller then her as well.

She slipped out of her shoes feeling for her slippers that were under the side table in the hideaway shoe cubby. Ororo didn't see that Logan was checking her out. He grinned watching her shapely legs slip easily into the cute baby blue grandma slippers she put on and noted the sigh that escaped her mouth.

He bite into his fruit. The cherries and green grapes were cool and good and Logan was getting comfortable seated on a sofa that felt good. He'd removed his jacket earlier and now sat back enjoying Martin until Raymond woke up. Making Ororo rush to his room and check him. She was out with him after a diaper change with a flustered Raymond wanting his bottle as Logan took him and told Ororo to warm up his nighttime snack.

Raymond was soothed by Logan as he laid his little head on Logan's huge shoulder and was rocked around the room as Logan did his Donald Duck voice to make him giggle. Ororo was back with the bottle and a bib as she had a cloth thrown over her shoulder for his burping after. Logan grinned as Raymond drank heavily smiling at his new friend and fussing until mommy had him facing Logan the whole time. Ororo was stunned as Raymond made it plain he liked this guy. Ororo snickered.

'Maybe he had some T'challa in him after all.'

She watched Logan who was making those faces again and at how much her son was responding to them. Raymond drank all of his milk and burped pretty quickly tonight. He was turned towards Logan and was fighting his mother to get to him. Logan grinned. He held out his hands as Ororo gave over a nearly leaping Raymond to him. Ororo felt almost put out. Logan noted it and whispered in a giggling Raymond's ear.

"Now don't neglect mommy she did all the hard work birthing ya and she deserves the highest respect forever."

Ororo of course heard the loud whisper as Raymond made those grunting sounds like he wanted to discuss the topic farther as Logan rubbed his back and Raymond's eyes started to close as he fought it. Ororo was grinning.

"Okay you're good with children." She spoke as she directed Logan back to Raymond's room.

"How many do you have?" Logan laughed softly.

"None. I have two sisters and they have three a piece. Two girls and a boy for one and two boys and a girl for the other. I often babysat back when I lived in my native Alberta." Ororo had put a now sleeping Raymond back in his crib and closed the door partway. As they got back to her sofa she spoke.

"So you're Canadian. Why did you leave?" Logan grinned.

"Bad choices and bad relationships. I got burned by the last woman I was with and decided I needed a fresh start in the states. That was two years ago and I now have dual citizenship and a new job. My late father was from Virginia. I was free lancing all over the north east and felt like I needed a place to stay for good to put down some roots." Ororo smiled sweetly as she spoke

"Okay." Logan grinned.

"What happened to Raymond's father?" Ororo laughed softly.

"He does not exist. I was annulled after six years of marriage and my former husband wants no part of his son or me. He has never acknowledged Raymond's existence and no doubt never will." Logan was stunned.

"What kind of a jerk is he? That child's gold. He's sweet and kind and I love that giggle." Ororo smirked.

"I do too. I sometimes tickle him to get him to laugh or giggle. I love that sound he makes." Logan smiled.

"He grows on you." Ororo smiled.

"He had my heart with the first kick." Logan smiled back.

"Your ex is a dumbass." The show now on TV was that seventies show and Red was telling Hyde that he was a Dumbass. Logan looked at Ororo.

"See it's official."

The two spent at least two hours talking as Ororo noted Raymond slept without waking for quite some time. Logan finally left after ten o'clock but not before telling her that the tow company he'd called was his cousin Joe Vic's and he'd have him look at her car for no fee. Ororo had actually told Logan all about her bad marriage. No one but her family knew about it in depth but the two felt relaxed around each other as Ororo grinned thinking about it. Logan had even helped her wash, dry and then put the plates, bowls and mugs away before leaving. She even invited him for dinner on Sunday due to her cousin and uncle coming for supper that night. Ororo shook her head.

'Girl do not have any office romance or fling.' She told herself. 'They only lead too trouble.'

Ororo finished polishing down the coffee table and swiffing the floors clean before Raymond's baby monitor went off and she washed her hands before going to heed her baby boy's cries. Logan made it home by eleven fifty-nine. His neighborhood was good not great but he liked his house. Although it felt empty to him every night he came home. He looked at his two story six bedroom, six and a half bath house with basement. It was a bargain to buy the seller was leaving the country and Logan liked the seclusion of the home. His nearest neighbor was a young couple and their two kids just over two hundred feet away. But high fences and lots of landscaping blocked them and anyone else from his homes' backyard.

Logan liked that but the home felt like a tomb. He kept inhaling the shirt he'd worn tonight after showering and shaving, it smelled like Raymond and Ororo and the scent she'd wore. A scent that smelled fresh and clean, almost like newly fallen rain. He liked her. How could he not she was fine as hell. Funny with a weird sense of humor and she was easy to talk too. Raymond was just a peach with those big brown eyes and his curly black hair and that toothless grin that he did. It made Logan smile just thinking about him. But Mama was what had a hold on him as well. She had that side smile that made his heart lurch and when she had sympathized with him as he told her all about his failed ten year relationship with a woman who just strung him along with no intention of ever marrying him just so she could be seen as what she wanted people to see. Ororo was shocked and understood his bitterness and his running away from any new relationships for the pass two years.

Rose Flanagan had posed as the lover and girlfriend of Logan James Howlett for ten years refusing to marry him until he'd discovered why. She was gay. Gay like in he'd caught her in a threesome with two other woman and she was really shocked that he had no clue especially when she said she was faking it for all those years. She hadn't meant to string him along but her parents had been so relived when she'd moved in with Logan and just treated her better believing what they wanted to believe She saw no other choice. That had floored Logan knowing her parents were her reason. She was a good catholic child who didn't want to disappoint her parents. Logan was shocked, mad and felt used as all hell.

He had been with Rose since they were sixteen moving in with him at age twenty-two and the whole of there friends and family wondered why they weren't married with kids like most of them now were. Ororo had looked like she understood. Hell she had been married to a jerk who was a deadbeat father and a complete dumbass who cut off his ex and baby boy like they had died or left the planet. She had delivered Raymond with her cousin as her coach in the delivery room with her. Logan was shocked that two people could chose such losers as their ex-sufficient others and not see what was standing by their sides. Ororo was blinded to T'challa's selfishness and Logan to Rose's sexual preference.

'Damn she was good at faking it.' Logan thought as he got ready for bed.

But at times he always felt that empty gut wrenching feeling after they'd made love thinking that maybe he and Rose had no real connection except for having known each other forever. He often found himself feeling like he had made love to a stone. He never really felt any connection with her always that empty feeling like he was annoying her more then anything else. Rose always had an excuse about her job or her parents worrying over her working too hard whenever he brought up the subject of them having problems in bed. She always dismissed it as her being so worn out. She did do extremely long hours at her job. He never understood why until that day he walked in on her threesome. One of the women was her boss. He rolled over on to his back and looked at his open window. He was looking forward to eating at Ro's on Sunday night. He knew Raymond would be too and he was hoping Ororo would also.

The next morning Ororo found herself with a fussy baby. Raymond cried all morning until he fell asleep. Not eating much of his breakfast as Ororo was at her wit's end calling Norma who was on her way over. It took her cousin less then an hour to get there. Thank God she had staff that could handle her now growing shop if she wasn't there as Ororo let her in looking worried and upset. Norma hugged her baby cousin and went to peek in on baby Raymond.

"He hardly ate any food and drank half his bottle. He fussed at me all morning." Norma smiled.

"Don't fret Roro. He's no doubt teething. That makes them cranky and fussy just a little chilled teething ring and he'll be fine."

Norma pulled out teething rings from her bag. She'd bought them at the baby store near her shop after hearing Ororo relate how Raymond was acting over the phone. She was in the kitchen sterilizing them as the phone rang. Ororo had gotten it after the first ring not wanting to awaken her cranky son.

"Oh hello Logan." Norma's ears perked up as she placed the clean teething rings into the freezer. Ororo was talking to a man? Norma grinned thankful her cousin was moving on after that awful marriage. Ororo was giggling quietly as she sat on her sofa with one leg dangling from the edge and the other tucked under her. Norma was peeking from the kitchen cut out as Ororo was practically gushing on the phone. Norma smiled as she unpacked the ice cream and ice pops she brought as well.

"Bout time she found a new man."

Norma was humming as she pulled out more items she'd brought for Ororo and Raymond as Ororo had hung up but not before covering her giggle. Norma smiled at her as she entered the kitchen with the monitor on her jeans pocket.

"Don't give me that look." Ororo said to her cousin as she looked in the freezer seeing that her cousin had stuffed it again with Ice cream and icy pops. Ororo just shook her head as Norma turned around showing her the new baby outfit she'd brought for Raymond.

"You do know he'll out grow most of his clothes before he ever gets to wear them." Norma laughed.

"Who cares that baby is too cute." Ororo smirked as Norma eyed her.

"Who's Logan and when do I met him?" Ororo stared at her cousin.

"He's a co-worker who was nice enough to bring Raymond and I home last night after he took me to get him from Ms. Nussbaum." Norma cringed.

"Find another babysitter please. That woman is a rip-off artist and she only wants money. I have my feelers out for you. Now when do I met your co-worker who makes you giggle and smile like you're sixteen again?" Ororo stared open mouthed about to speak as her baby monitor went off.

"This isn't finished and he's coming for dinner on Sunday." Ororo spoke as she raced to Raymond's room. Norma grinned.

"Good. Daddy and I will be thrilled to meet him." She spoke loudly as she heard Ororo blow a raspberry at her from Raymond's room.

Sunday rolled around fast as Logan got into his car with wine and grape juice all natural for Ororo and Raymond. He also stopped by the flower vendor at the Mini-mall and picked up a beautiful arrangement of flowered plants that he figured Ororo would like. He found out that Raymond didn't have any allergies to plants and flowers from Ororo Friday night as they sat talking about everything and anything. He also picked up some small stuffed animals for Raymond at the baby section of the Mini-mall's Quickie mart. Logan smiled remembering how relaxed he felt with Ororo.

Ororo was running around her kitchen like a mad woman as Norma sat on the sofa with Raymond in her lap and her father staring at his young niece with a bemused smile on his face.

"Look at that child running around that little kitchen like a world class chief.

Just who is this man coming to Sunday dinner sister?" For all her life Norma's father had always called her sister.

It was his personal pet name for his only child whose heart he always said was as big and kind as the ocean just like her late mother.

Norma was at least ten years older then Ororo and had been married until her husband was killed by a mugger just two years ago. Their twins, Alice and George junior were away in their private school in Atlanta Georgia. Her late husband did not want his children attending the schools here in their small upstate New York town he felt they were below standard and the children who attended the schools were not as intelligent as students had once been years ago. Sorry to say but the yearly reports confirmed what the late George Woodson had said.

Norma smiled her babies would be home next month. While attending school out of state they stayed at their grandma Woodson's home and she and her daughter Sharon doted on the twins. Both only nine years old now. Norma grinned at her father.

"I do believe she works with him." Sam Munroe laughed as he sat back in Ororo's refurbished easy chair.

"Well now that's good to know. I do believe that's how my brother David met her mother N'dare when she came to the Kenya office to work for a summer job before her parents found out cause she was royalty." Norma grinned every family member knew the story of David and N'dare and how they met and fell in love in less then a week's time. Norma knew her father's next line.

"In less than a month David brought that fine young woman home as his bride and in nine months time Ororo was born." Norma grinned.

Her father was a full ten years older then Ororo's father had been and his old age was starting to show. He had more senior moments now then ever but he still ran his accounting office like a professional never missed a day and never was late. His employees adored him. Raymond was gurgling at him making Sam Munroe hold up his hands for a smiling Raymond who Norma got up and put into Sam's lap. Both generations breaking into hearty laugher as Raymond stood up in Sam's lap as Sam held his grand nephew in his lap helping him because he liked bouncing on his great uncles thighs. Norma went to help Ororo in the kitchen.

Ororo was pulling out the roast she had made as well as basting the potatoes and stirring the gravy. Norma had brought over the side dishes and Uncle Sam had made his mouth watering yeast biscuits. Ororo sighed. Norma made her take off her apron and told her to go freshen up before Logan arrived. Ororo side smiled at her she did as told and was ready when the doorbell rang. There stood Logan armful of gifts in both hands. Ororo was stunned for a moment then started laughing at Logan as she let him inside.

"How did you ring the doorbell?" Ororo asked. She helped to divest Logan of all his gifts.

The plant bowl was beautiful filled up with several vine and flowering plants. The wine, grape juice and a bag of toys for Raymond had Ororo giggling. Uncle Sam and Norma peeked out from the kitchen. Raymond made a loud noise which caused everyone to stare at him and he then broke into his strange and funny laughter. Ororo grinned at Logan.

"I believe my son summons you." Logan grinned.

Introductions were made and he shook hands with Sam Munroe who told him he had the hands of a carpenter. Logan grinned telling him that back in Alberta he had made several things by hand including his cabin in the mountains of Alberta all by himself. Ororo took his coat and scarf as the ladies looked impressed. Sam asked about the fishing in Canada. The dinner was great. Ororo had to laugh as Raymond had been fussy until he got into Logan's lap and then laid back contently watching the TV with everyone else. Ororo noted how Norma grinned at her as she watched Raymond and Logan with Sam watching the football game on the flat screen that Sam had given Ororo as a house warming gift. Norma pulled Ororo into her bedroom to talk.

"So you like him." Ororo looked flushed.

"Yes I like him but we're just friends. I'm not rushing into anything." Norma snorted as she arranged the plant bowl that Logan had brought Ororo. Her bedroom had the best sunlight.

"Right because T'challa sure waited to remarry after ending your marriage. Ororo you're twenty-three.." Ororo interrupted.

"I'm twenty-four. My birthday was a week ago remember." Norma grinned.

"Forgive me, you're twenty-four and that's still very young and you're free. Look at that man with Raymond. They adore each other and he's interested in you." Ororo smirked.

"I kind of got that at work on Friday when we first met and he just gawked at me for the whole day as I would pass him by or spot him at his desk staring at me. I figured it's just the looks again. No biggie just ignore him and he'll go away and go stare at some woman who'll stare back." Norma laughed.

"Didn't work did it? He's now at the family Sunday dinner and Raymond is growing attached to him." Ororo shrugged

"I know. He was so fussy all yesterday like he was mad at me because Logan wasn't here. It's like they instantly clicked and it's damn scary." Norma laughed.

"Maybe it's a sign that God wants you to move on from that awful marriage to the jerk." Ororo laughed at her cousin's use of the very phrase she used over and over again to describe Ororo's rotten marriage and equally rotten husband.

"The only thing good that came from that Jerk was Raymond and I would never give him up." Norma grinned as she remembered when a teary eyed Ororo had discovered she was pregnant.

She had just moved the last of her things to Norma's attic apartment in her house but was looking for a apartment of her own for school and was shocked by the news from her doctor believing she had the flu. Ororo was not going to have an abortion after trying for the first three years of her marriage to have a baby and now with it over and her ex remarried and gone she was given this miracle. Ororo had her family and friends supporting her, even some of her college professors were amazed by the determination she showed as her belly grew. She made A's in her courses making certain that she would get good references from her professors and a good steady job afterwards. She wanted to strike out on her own and not burden her uncle by getting a job with him at his firm. Instead one of her professors gave her a lead on the Luck land Inc. job. Raymond was all of a month old when Ororo found this apartment with two bedrooms and a sitter who had excellent references from several websites and a few of her new co-workers.

Ms. Nussbaum wasn't the friendliest of women to know but she took good care of the children she was entrusted with. She fed them well and kept her home spotless. She was old school in discipline and teaching children good manners and respect for their elders. The four and three year old children she watched with Raymond were proof of that. They always answered with yes madam or yes sir and were so well behaved Ororo thought they were drugged. Her co-worker Suzy the mother of the three year old boy assured her that Ms. Nussbaum was a women who had an almost military command of her charges and kept them acting well and doing better then other babysitters in town. Raymond was always clean, feed and happy when Ororo came to pick him up. She did have some quirks thought. She wanted no children in the home after six PM. She insisted that that was her time to rest and relax. Ororo had taken the flex hours at work of eight to four but had to stay till nearly five-thirty on Friday to finish a large account that was due on Monday.

Her partner on the account Mr. Handle had been let go for missing too many days due to a drinking problem. Thus Logan Howlett was brought in but Ms. Linwood wanted him to work on another account instead of helping her. Ororo secretly suspected that this woman hated her for her looks and age. Ms. Linwood was well over forty and looked about sixty. She was not attractive and very single. Rumors abounded that she was left at the alter by two former fiancés due to them having run off with other women. Her attitude towards Ororo didn't endear Ororo to her at all. Ororo had gotten settled into her new apartment with flea market finds that at first puzzled Norma but after Ororo refinished every piece they all made sense and made her small apartment feel bigger and very much like a home. Ororo loved it. It was hers.

Norma pulled Ororo back into the living room as they both noted that Sam was sleeping peacefully in the easy chair. Logan and Raymond were seated on the sofa with Raymond sleeping quietly in Logan's large arms and snoring. Norma had to stifle her laugher as Ororo grinned. Logan held his finger to his mouth telling them both to be quiet. Sam's snoring soon followed. All three had to hold back their laugher at that. Monday at work was pleasant as Ororo found out that Logan had requested that he be reassigned to assist Ororo on the large accounts she had to work herself. He'd made his point with Ms. Linwood that if he was here because of her former co-worker Mr. Handle being let go, then why wasn't he working with her? Ms. Linwood had been thunder struck and had to reassign him to work with Ororo who grinned as Logan gave her a goofy smile. Ms. Linwood looked at them both very hard as she left them in Ororos' corner space near the back of the office. Logan grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Man this is a large space they put you in." Ororo laughed as she showed Logan a seat.

"This used to be the former lounge but when they redesigned the office this became a dead zone mainly because it has only one window." Logan looked around.

"Where?" Ororo walked over to a wall that had a large blind covering it. She went to the side and pulled a lever as the blind went up and displayed the large glass wall that was called a window. Ororo laughed at Logan's face.

"This is why it's called the dead zone. They couldn't get rid of this window because it's part of the outside design of the building and the building is a town landmark. No blocking it or removing it or making it into smaller windows. Every floor in the building has this space most were made into a janitor's office except our janitor is afraid of wide open spaces." Logan laughed as he walked over to the wide view mostly of trees and landscaping due to the building being in a rather secluded space some twenty good miles from their town.

"The janitor lives in this town and is afraid of open spaces?" Ororo just shook her head.

"What can I say. People have their own demons." Logan grinned.

"This space is big enough for four desks." He looked at Ororo.

"Say would you be alright if I had my desk moved over here to your space." Ororo grunted.

"It would make sense. We do have to work together and your desk is almost on the other side of the building." Logan grimaced.

"Yeah right next to prune face's office." Ororo snickered as she heard the nickname many had for Ms. Linwood. Ororo grinned as she thought about today.

By four o'clock She and Logan had rearranged the vast empty space that was her corner spot in the dead zone into a lush working space. The panels of the other cubicles blocked them off from just about everyone else. Logan had his desk moved to her space because at lunch he and Ororo had brought plants and lamps with various things to brighten the spot up. It looked lush and green due to their efforts. They even managed to get some work done and all before four o'clock. At four as Logan was signing out Ororo was about to call her cousin Norma for a pick up. Logan stopped her and said he would drive her to get her car. His cousin Joe Vic had called him late last night and told him Ororo's car would be ready by three today. Logan pulled the car seat from her hands. As they walked to the parking lot. He looked at the baby's car seat. Ororo spoke up.

"Just in case Norma couldn't come I was going to call a cab I figured it's not Friday." Logan laughed.

"Yeah but I'm here and I'm not gonna let ya spend your money on a cab." He helped her into his car.

"Logan about my car why isn't your cousin charging me? I mean the labor alone…" Logan spoke up before she could finish.

"Cause Joseph Victor Creed owes me big time that's why. We're first cousins twice removed and if it wasn't for me and my late father his business would have gone under ten years ago." Ororo looked confused.

"Twice removed?" Logan grinned.

"My cousin's mother was my late old man's sister and she and Creed's father would have made Punch and Judy look like the perfect couple. They had knock down drag out fights every week and divorced each other twice and finally at age sixty-five remarried before they both died in a car crash together apparently from fighting in the car while driving. Joe Victor has inherited his old man's love of betting and nearly lost his business from a bad hand at the poker tables and that led to him getting locked up for nearly beating the three guys to death who watched and won at the game. He swore the two guys who'd thrown in the towel were in with the winner. We had to bail him out of jail plus pay off the three guys to let Joe Vic get his place back. We didn't have to pay much though they were so scared of my cousin they were agreeing to anything."

Ororo stared as they pulled into the shop's large lot.

"Scared? Why?" She asked. Logan smirked and nodded his head towards the door leading to the manager's office as it was opening. The manager's office was the one whole side of the large garage's building.

"You'll see." Ororo turned to the doorway as a large, muscle bound giant came out of the door.

The man looked more like big-foot. He had to be about seven feet tall or bigger. He reminded Ororo of Herman Munster from TV only he had long blonde hair that fell way pass his shoulders and large hairy wild looking mutton chops. With teeth that looked like fangs as he was grinning at Logan's car as they parked.

"Hey Runt!" He bellowed as the two occupants left Logan's car. Ororo stood very close to Logan. He grabbed her hand. The look that Joe Vic gave her was almost mercenary.

"Hey who's the good looking frail by your side?" He noticed Ororo and Logan held hands.

"Oh you got some fine looking tang there Runt." Logan almost growled.

"Her name is Ororo and that's Ms. Munroe to you. Now where's her car." Ororo breathed out a sigh. Glad that she was with Logan and not alone to get her car. They were escorted around to the back and there sat Ororo's little Honda Accord looking at least like it did when it was brand new. Ororo looked at Logan. Joe Vic spoke up.

"Just like you ordered Runt. All done up like it just rolled off the factory floor. Look at that paint job. Did the interior myself." He bellowed for a worker named Forge. A young man who Ororo noted looked like a native American with long black hair held by a leather tie in a pony tail came out.

"Hey show the runt and his lady the new sound system and the work that you put in the car." Ororo stared at Logan as Joe Vic spoke.

"Just like you ordered and done in record time too. I had my full crew pulling double time to get her done by today just as you insisted." He give Ororo a look up and down that made her want to cringe. She nearly ran behind Logan but held her ground.

"I can see why now." Logan glared at him.

"That's enough outta you Joseph Victor!" Ororo nearly snickered when she saw the larger man nearly wince at his given name. Even the young worker looked as if he was biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

Joseph Victor no doubt hated his name and Logan hated the name Runt that he kept calling him. Finally Ororo was shown the new systems put into her car as well as the paint job which was the factory color that had long since faded from the used car it was when she bought it fourteen months back. It now sat with new tires and new leather interior. Logan and Joe Vic went into his office by it's rear entry way. Ororo was shocked, stunned, pleased and surprised that Logan had done this for her.

Then she was shown the engine. Forge explained it had to be replaced and that was what was done to pretty much to all of the car. She watched Logan now inside the large windowed office space talking to his larger cousin. It appeared they were arguing. Forge finished showing her how her new car phone worked. Both men were in each other's faces and appeared to be yelling then they both broke out in laughter. The two inside shook hands and even patted each other's back. Ororo let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as Forge grinned at her.

"Don't worry Logan and Vic always argue and talk like that but they love each other. They're more like brothers then cousins. They may not show it but they respect each other no matter what." Ororo smiled as she shook Forge's hand thanking him.

Then she thanked the rest of his crew who were all working like a well oiled machine on numerous cars and trucks in the large indoor garage. Her car sat just a few feet away from the open lot near the rear of Vic's office. Logan came out with her keys and gave them to Ororo. He bid her to follow him to Ms. Nussbaum's home. She did. When they reached Ms. Nussbaum's Raymond was laughing and clapping when he saw Ororo followed by Logan whom he nearly leap from his mother's arms to get too. Ororo gave him over to Logan.

Ms. Nussbaum explained how Raymond was enjoying the older kids teaching him how to clap and finger pop. Ororo smiled at her son who was trying out Logan's face as his new teething ring gumming Logan's cheeks. Leaving saliva everywhere. Even Ms. Nussbaum laughed at Logan. He started laughing himself. She gave him packets of wet wipes as they left her home. Ororo placed Raymond in his car seat in her damn near now new car. Logan helped place Raymond's new stuffed animal friend in his hands, it was a baby elephant, one of the toys that Logan had brought on Sunday. Raymond was now gumming the elephant. Ororo smiled as she stood upright and closed the door.

"Logan." She got his attention as he waved to Raymond.

"I don't have the words to express what you had done for my car. I don't know how to repay you unless you'll accept cash payments for the next twenty years on installment.." Before she could finish. Logan grinned.

"How about dinner for you and Raymond with Norma and Sam at my place this Saturday?" Ororo looked stunned speechless. Logan smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He pecked Ororo on her cheek and waved to a happy drooling Raymond. He headed for his car and pulled off. Ms. Nussbaum opened her door.

"Don't let that one get away." She closed her door again as Ororo stared and got into her car. She turned to her laughing son.

"Mommy is very confused." Raymond laughed and giggled at her.

"Good answer sweetie." Ororo buckled up and pulled out headed for home.

Now at home she reflected on the day and spoke for at least an hour to Norma after Raymond had settled down for the night. Ororo got into bed her heart fluttering. She kept seeing the goofy grin on Logan's face when Raymond was gumming his face. She couldn't stop the side smile that wrapped around her face. The week at work went pretty fast. Logan and Ororo both came in an hour early every day and knocked out several problems on more then twenty different account ledgers where the company was losing money on forgotten waste. There was money still flowing into these old and no longer used accounts. Ms. Linwood was impressed and Ororo was shocked that she gave her some praise as well after of course after she gushed over Logan.

The look of 'God no!' that washed over his face as she patted him on his back was hilarious as Logan nearly tripped backwards to avoid her touching him. Ororo had to rub her forehead attempting to hide the grin that was forcing it's way across her face. Logan caught her snicker as they left old 'Prune face's' office.

"I heard that." He said as he caught up to his fast walking co-worker. Ororo gave him her most innocence look.

"What?" Logan grunted.

"That woman makes any move on me and I'll own this company." Ororo had to laugh.

"I don't think that she's that stupid Logan." He cringed as they reached their space in the 'Dead zone'.

"It's not funny Ro. I think she's got some sort of thing for me and damned if I want her." Ororo had to drink some water to avoid getting the hiccups from laughing so hard. She settled down when she sat at her desk and Logan his.

They had their desks pushed together for the work they had been doing on the large accounts. Luck land Inc. had several large suppliers for their toy manufacturing. Money was leaking out of the company due to past sloppy and lazy bookkeeping. Logan took a swig of his water.

"I'm serious Ro everyday that I come in and go out she's staring at me like I was prince Charming to her or something. The woman is nuts." Ororo smiled.

"Well call up your cousin Joe Vic. One look at him and she'll be filing a transfer to leave like yesterday." Logan gave her an evil grin.

"Darlin now I know why I like you so much." Ororo nearly choked on her water laughing.

"You wouldn't." Logan laughed.

"Watch me." Ororo sat back shaking her head.

"So what do you want me to bring for Saturday?"

"Just you and Raymond not to forget Sam and Norma. I love Sam he's a great guy. How could you not like a man he loves fishing. Your cousin Norma is a sweet person too. She has a level head on her shoulders and a big heart. I'm sorry she lost her husband. Her kids look like they're great." Ororo grinned.

"My uncle has that effect on everyone who meets him. He can charm anybody and Norma is sweet. Her husband would have liked you too. Those twins are great and scary. They finish each others' sentences. It used to freak me out." Logan laughed.

"I must've forgotten to mention that my sister Alice has twin boys and they're a little freaky." Ororo snorted.

"What they finish each other's sentences as well?" Logan smirked as he relaxed by putting his feet on his trash can.

"Nope. You remember that film about the little white haired pale kids that came from the future?" Ororo sat up.

"Oh yeah but damn I can't remember the name, but I know what you're talking about." Logan grinned.

"Well they're just the opposite and brother are they bad. My poor brother-in-law Chuck used to have a head full of hair and now he's completely bald. They're only fourteen and Chuck eats Maalox for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Those boys have both him and Alice running ragged trying to stop all the mess they get into." Ororo laughed then sobered.

"My goodness I pray Raymond doesn't do that to me." Logan laughed.

"I doubt if Raymond is a bad seed, that's what my late pop described Alice's twins as. Their daughter Gwen is a saint though, She's all of seven and sweet as pie." Ororo grinned.

"Not a teenager yet." Logan laughed.

"Knowing Chuck and Alice they'll be waiting by the door with shotguns when she turns into one." Ororo laughed but looked worried. She often wondered if Raymond would turn out like the jerk who fathered him. Or would he suffer because he had no male that might be around to help raise him. Uncle Sam was getting on in age and this thing with Logan was brand new. Logan snapped Ororo out of her haze as he was near her face calling her name.

"You zoned out on me Darlin. You alright?" Ororo gave a weak smile.

"Fine. Just tired. Young child at home." Logan pecked her cheek.

"Quitting time is just five away." He smiled at her as he studied her eyes. Ororo smiled back.

Logan saw the fear that flashed over Ororo's eyes as she had sat at her desk looking a million miles away. She was worried. No doubt about Raymond and if he was gonna be like the missing in action father. Maybe even about what it meant that they were in some new relationship? Logan couldn't name it because it was so new and just starting slowly for her sake he figured. She was burned by that jerk and unlike Logan didn't get two years to move him out of her system. He left her with a gift that wasn't going to go away a baby. Logan watched as Ororo picked up her ringing phone and spoke to the manger at development. No doubt they were calling about more accounts they wanted them to fix and Logan figured they'd be in the 'in basket' by Monday morning. Good workers just got rewarded with more work to do. He smiled at Ororo as he caught the tail end of the conversation with Ororo saying.

"No problem Mr. Harrison we'll be more then happy to study those accounts as well." Ororo sighed as she hung up. Logan got up. Pulled her coat from the coat rack and walked to her desk to get Ororo into it.

"Hey go home get some rest with Raymond and tomorrow be prepared for fun and games." Ororo just stared at Logan as he pecked her cheek and waltzed her out the door.

Scott Summers the PR. Man for the company walked by. He had long brown colored hair the bulk of which seemed to keep falling across his face covering his eyes and making him look like a hippy to Logan. He felt the guy needed a good haircut mainly because you couldn't really see his face. He stopped as he watched Logan hand Ro her bag and wave goodbye to her as she waved and left. He spoke to Logan as Ro walked out the doorway.  
"That woman is very attractive." Logan folded his beefy arms and glared at Scott. Who to him looked like a muppet in need of grooming. Scott noted the hard look on Logan's face.

"No offense man. I just noted over the time that she's been here that she is fine." Logan rose one eyebrow. Scott looked like he wanted to run.

"Well good talking to you Logan." He walked off swiftly heading for his cubicle trying to brush back his too long hair.

Ororo laid in bed unable to sleep Raymond was fussy so much tonight the doctor had given her some medication for his gums to calm down the pain. He had been fussy at Ms. Nussbaum's and she never had any problems with him.

That had prompted Ororo to take her baby to his pediatrician. Dr. McCoy had been understanding of her worries and the wailing baby that Raymond really never was. He wrote out a prescription and even gave her some free samples to use as she waited for the pharmacist to get the gel and took it home. She didn't want Raymond crying all through dinner tomorrow with Logan. Plus the time he wanted them to arrive was fairly early Ororo thought. Who ate dinner at four o'clock? Ororo tossed some more getting up to check on her sound asleep son. Who looked like he finally felt some relief from his painful gums. They had been swollen but with the gel had gone back down and just as Doctor McCoy had stated would make him sleep and that when he did Ororo should nap right with him. Ororo had to smile when her son slept he looked just like an angel. He was her angel from heaven despite who his father was. She went back to bed and passed out as the alarm rung out at seven AM. She checked on Raymond who was still in his crib sound asleep and snoring. Ororo grinned as she placed her monitor on her bathrobe's pocket and went for her morning cup of tea.

Norma called and told her she would be there with uncle Sam at one and together they could all drive to Logan's house. Ororo smiled. Fun and games were the words that ran together in her head until she heard Raymond's gurgles and found her baby smiling. She looked down on him now wide awake and yawning through his grin. Ororo checked.

"Yep. You need a diaper change." Ororo grinned back noticing that on his bottom gum sat the start of a tooth. She picked up her laughing son.

"Boy is mommy glad that she does not breast feed." Raymond grunted and Ororo pulled back.

"That medication works on you like peaches."

By one PM the Munroe family was readying themselves for their dinner at Logan's. Sam too was saying four was early for dinner but who knows. The days were still getting shorter but that was no matter. Norma had brought her SUV so Ororo didn't have to drive. Raymond had on his jeans and tee with heavy sweater and jacket on as the time was nearing for them to set out by two thirty.

Logan lived in a fairly good area but it was clear on the other side of town. The clan set out with Ororo and Raymond in the back seats and Norma driving. Sam sat beside her laughing at the voice of Worf on her GPS giving his daughter directions. They arrived at Logan's at five to four. He was out from the side of his large home in a second to greet them. Ororo and Norma eyed the large home and wide distance from house to house. Sam laughed.

"Sister I think Logan is a rich man who likes to mingle with us working class stiffs." Norma grinned as they watched Logan approach the car.

"You'd have to ask Ororo dad. I think she knows more about Logan then I do." Ororo grunted as she unbuckled her drowsy baby.

"I know he got this home from the former owner at a bargain due to him having to leave the country and he was in a hurry. Logan had everything checked out. The guy wasn't a dealer or criminal just wanted to get to the love of his life who had gone back to England and he really wanted to be with her." Sam grinned.

"Now ain't that sweet. He gave up all this for love." Ororo snorted.

"Well from what Logan found out goggling the guy he married her and she was worth at least ten to twenty million pounds which is a lot more then dollars." Norma snickered.

"Smart man. Got his woman and more money. The house was no doubt not even in his head. I bet he's living in a castle now and doesn't even care about this place." Sam laughed as he got out to meet Logan who was coming from around the side.

"Hello Logan, love the look of this house." Logan grinned.

"One of the reasons why I bought it. But really just like not having to hear any neighbors near me." Ororo laughed as she came out and held her still tired son.

"Now I know why you wanted to move into the space with me at work." Logan smiled.

"That ain't the only reason Darlin." Norma rose her eyebrows and smiled at her cousin's shocked face. Logan grabbed a sleepy Raymond along with some of the bags and lead them all inside. Sam grabbed the baby's bag and Norma and Ororo got their shoulder bags.

Inside the house was even more impressive but it was a strange feeling for Ororo. it just felt empty. She smiled at Logan as he led them to a large living room that was nice but very manly with strong leather furniture and loads of sports memorabilia through out the room. Sam grinned.

"I love this room, Sister why can't I get a room like this at home?" Norma rolled her eyes.

"Because you would be living in a senior's home and not mine." Logan grinned as Raymond lay on his shoulder soundly sleeping. Ororo grinned.

"I brought his tuck away bed with me." Sam gave her the bag that converted to a short fold out crib. Logan helped her as Norma took Raymond who didn't wake up. Ororo explained that the medication for his gums was strong and he had his first tooth coming through on the bottom. Logan looked stunned.

"Already. I think Raymond is rushing his growth. My mom always says that when a baby cuts his first tooth at five months he's rushing his growth cause he's expecting company." He said all this as he was putting the bed's locks on not realizing that Ororo, Norma and Sam were all silent and staring at him.

Norma smirked. Ororo took Raymond and placed him in the crib which Logan carried into another room near the living room. It was the library and Ororo placed her baby monitor near her son popping the other on to her waist. Logan led her out partially closing the door. When they returned Norma and Sam were seated in the living room with Sam having on a game on Logan's large flat screen TV. Norma looked up.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Logan grinned. He led Ororo to the large sofa and sat near her.

"Nope. It's all covered." Ororo looked at him.

"How come I can't smell any food?" Logan laughed.

"Cause it hasn't arrived yet. They should be here in about five and fun and games was promised you so let's adjure to the back yard." Sam, Norma and Ororo all looked confused. Logan grinned.

"Just trust me." They all followed him to the large French doors and were stunned.

In the large backyard was a full fledged carnival with clowns, a merry go round, fortune teller and games of all sorts. Ororo had to laugh as Logan led her out side with Norma and Sam behind them. There were even outdoor heaters so that the chill of the September day was not even noticeable as the five got cotton candy and popcorn. Ororo's monitor went off and Logan swiftly went and grabbed Raymond not forgetting to place his jacket on him, after a quick diaper change and found that Raymond apparently loved clowns. He was laughing and giggling as the group rode the merry go round and ate junk food. Ororo allowed him to taste some cotton candy, not popcorn but he loved a plain hotdog sucking it as Logan carried him. Ororo had his bib on knowing how he would dribble. Then the group dared each other to try the fortune teller. Norma went in first coming out after a half hour looking stunned. She wouldn't tell anyone what the lady said to her but Ororo noted that her eyes were twinkling as she sat on a bench and grinned.

Sam went in next and came out laughing as he joined his daughter on the bench. Ororo stared at Logan as he took Raymond from her and went inside. The tent was the sterotypical one that movies and TV always showed. Colorful with scarfs and candle light only these were electric candles and not real ones. The woman looked around Sam's age but Ororo had to admit she looked good and didn't have a ton of paint on her face. She had on the head scarf and the outfit Ororo expected. She bid her to sit down taking hold of Ororo's hands to read them. She grinned.

"I see you overcame a great deal in your young life. Pain and heartache. Loss and gain. The death of your parents was hard but love of family helped you to overcome it. Then your marriage was good at first, but this man was really not to be in your life long term. A little man is though. Your son. He brings you joy." Ororo just stared at her too shocked to speak.

"Now your future is bright like the evening star. I see you have your soul mate with you and this will bring you great joy along with marriage and more babies. You will have some things to overcome prior to your next marriage but that one is everlasting and meant to be." Ororo felt her mouth hang down on her face as the fortune teller bid her to send in the man she was falling in love with.

Ororo walked out and stared at Logan who watched her face. She took Raymond and told him the woman wanted him inside next. Raymond was cooing to his mother who kissed his forehead making him giggle as they joined his great uncle and second cousin who were pitching dimes into jars for prizes. Logan soon rejoined them and had the strangest look on his face as Norma noted how both Ororo and Logan seemed to be shy now around each other. She nudged her father who laughed as he gathered up his prizes.

"Sister, don't you worry about them two. They're just in love and to scared to say it. They look like an old married couple already. Look at how easily Mr. Raymond can go from one to the other like they were mommy and Daddy on paper to him anyway." Norma laughed she hadn't wanted to admit it but Ororo and Logan just fit.

Regardless of race or anything else they just seemed to make sense especially with Raymond baby talking to Logan and laughing as Ororo planted kisses on her son. With him burrowing into Logan's large frame to play hide and seek with her. Norma smiled as she turned back to the game she and her father were at now. That fortune teller had told her she would have great happiness for herself before years end. Norma thought she was nuts. But had to laugh as the fortune teller told her that she wasn't nuts and Norma had burst into laughter. She shook her head as she and her father collected some large stuffed animals that they took over to Logan, Ororo and Raymond who made the loudest scream and grunts upon seeing the animals. That made them all laugh as a truck pulled up into Logan's driveway.

Logan excused himself handing Raymond to Ororo as he greeted the large figure that emerged from the pimped out looking truck. Ororo recognized the man as Joe Vic. Logan's cousin twice removed. She informed her family who looked stunned at the sheer size of the man. Soon enough Logan was walking Joe Vic over where introductions were made. Surprisingly to Ororo he didn't curse or bellow like he did at his garage but instead was dressed fairly well in clean Jeans and a nice shirt and sweater combo. He had even combed down his wild dirty blonde hair and mutton chops. The heaters all around the carnival setup kept everyone warm and toasty. Logan grinned as Ororo gave him a confused look.

"I had to invite him, he helped me to set this all up and he's a sucker for carny's." Ororo stared then had to fight to suppress her laughter. Norma she noted seemed to have all of Joe Vic's attention. He was talking and walking with her towards the merry go round and laughing as she was. Sam walked over to them.

"That is a big man." Ororo and Logan had to laugh as Raymond joined in.

By six o'clock several neighbors and their children showed up delighted when they saw the carnival in Logan's back yard. The string lights were lid up showcasing the many games and the now brightly lit merry-go-round and the fact that it is was free. Even the young couple that lived next door brought their two kids. They introduced themselves as Scott and Jean Summers and their two kids were Alex and Rachael. Ororo was stunned as both were her age and the kids were two and one. Logan was pleased that Jean and Ororo seemed to be hitting it off. Scott seemed like a decent guy as his little girl was making Raymond smile. No doubt she was loving having someone younger then her to entertain. They seemed like a clean cut all-American couple and their kids seemed friendly and well adjusted as they were playing with Raymond and enjoying the carny and clowns.

Sam was even talking to another neighbor. An older woman named Moira Walsh. She was a widow like him and had no children. She and her late husband had been together for about twenty-seven years before Cancer took him. The staff of a catering company that Logan's late father had left him stock in had set up a tent in the front yard also heated. There food was served along with nicely set up tables, chairs, highchairs and kid seats for the community. Logan had a large table set aside for the Munroe's and their new friends. Ororo sat by him of course with Raymond in a high chair between them. Ororo grinned.

"You weren't lying when you said Fun and games. How long did it take you to plan all this." Logan grinned.

"Well since the day of eating dinner at your house and because I've been living here for a month didn't know any of the neighbors and figured a getting to know you party with whole families invited was a good ice breaker for meeting them. Plus I love hearing Raymond laugh." Ororo smirked.

"You're a very different man. More then I ever could have imagined Logan Howlett. I never knew any man so unselfish except for uncle Sam." Logan smiled.

"As great as you and Raymond are you deserve to know nothing but happiness." Ororo grinned. Logan noted her eyes lit up. That made his whole night until Raymond got quiet and grunted grinning. Both Ororo and Logan noted what he was doing as the smell hit them. Ororo sighed.

"I knew uncle Sam feed him more cotton candy, not to mention some corn dog." She got up quickly to take her son inside to change him. Logan had to grin. Raymond was grinning at him and flopping his hand in a wave at him. By ten-thirty the party was winding down and the tents and carny were packing up. Logan noted how sleepy Sam, Ororo and Norma looked as they insisted they could drive home. Logan wouldn't have it.

"Listen this house is big enough to house even more people plus I made arrangements for this. Ororo I got a room that has a smaller one next to it and we can put Raymond's fold away crib in there." Raymond was out like a light in the library.

"I have more guest rooms then you can shake a stick at and besides there's an elevator."

Every head followed Logan to what they thought was a glass front closet door to reveal an elevator that took you to the second floor which was pretty high up as Ororo had noted the stairwell had well over two hundred steps. Uncle Sam was getting on in age and it showed in the way his knees hurt from walking up and down the stairs at Norma's home after he had to sell his home due to it being to big for him now. Ororo looked at Norma who looked at her dad.

"Okay we'll stay the night, but Logan I didn't bring enough diapers for Raymond." Logan grinned.

"I figured the party would go long so I stocked the rooms upstairs with everything you all might need."

He took them upstairs to show them first Sam's room which was a nicely done guest room with a bed that rose and went down with a clicker and a flat screen TV. All the rooms had an attached bathroom. Norma's room was right next door with a lovely bed that looked inviting as Norma put it and her bathroom was wonderful. The tub was a garden tub. Each room had a flat screen as Ororo saw the rooms she and Raymond would stay in. The smaller room was indeed a nursery and had a dresser and shelves stocked with diapers and other assorted items she would need for Raymond. Norma noted that all the guest rooms had bathrobes and towels galore. Plus toiletries for both men and woman. Logan grinned he had two older sisters growing up and they insisted you can never have enough towels or toiletries to accommodate guests.

Before they all knew it Logan had brought up Raymond's fold away crib. Ororo had him sleeping on her bed and then placed her sleeping son into it. The baby monitors were set up as all the Munroe's got comfortable in their respective rooms. Even Joe Vic stayed the night as he had helped the carny group get their gear wrapped up for their next gig and Logan had shown him a room at least four doors down from Ororo's. Logan had informed them Vic would be staying the night. He helped Ororo prepare bottles for Raymond if he awoke tonight and he also showed her where the baby food he'd picked up yesterday after work was stored for him in case he was hungry. Then he showed her the portable bottle warmer in Raymond's nursery. The baby was now snoring making both grin as they tip-toed out of the room leaving the Winnie the pooh nightlight on. Ororo was in the kitchen with Logan baby monitor attached to her robe. Both had showered and were now in their pajamas and robes enjoying a cup of tea as they talked.

"You think of everything don't you?" Ororo asked. Logan sipped his hot tea.

"I try Darlin. I don't like people to feel uncomfortable in my home. I figure if you can make everyone feel relaxed you've done your job. Besides you were too stressed out on Friday and it showed. You have a son Ro and he's the most important person in your life. You have too think of him and not lose sight of that. Don't let Prune face or any of them number jockey's at work stress you into doing all the work. We're a good team not slaves for them to walk all over. If you feel like there's too much coming at you ya let me know and I'll just tell them right now our plate's full and we can't take on more then we can chew. They know our worth at that company. Hell we found mistakes that three teams ahead of us failed to spot and if they did they didn't do a damn thing about them." Ororo grinned as she sipped her tea.

"I knew I would enjoy working with you." Logan laughed.

"That ain't the impression I got when you was rolling your eyes at me." Ororo grinned,

"Okay, okay I knew you were alright when Raymond just warmed up to you." Logan smiled.

"Well he has good taste." Ororo rolled her eyes as both snickered as they drink their tea.

The next morning found Ororo up early amazed that she slept so well in a bed not hers. She looked in on her still sleeping son. Last night after she'd gone to sleep he'd awoken one hour later wanting a diaper change and his bottle after that and some gum gel he slept peacefully. Ororo washed up but didn't dress yet she wanted to bathe Raymond and pulled out the baby tub Logan had shown her plus the no tears soap and shampoo which Logan admitted he used too due to the fact that they didn't cause him any skin rashes like the perfumed stuff did. Ororo smirked as she got the items together to place into the bathroom for when her little baby woke up. She looked in again at her sleeping son and smiled he looked content with his fat hands balled into fists and his legs spread out in his large fold away crib. Ororo grinned as Norma knocked lightly on her door. Ororo let her in.

"Good morning I though you were up. Dad is out like a light." Ororo covered her smirk.

"I had a feeling uncle Sam was having fun last night." Norma grinned.

"Yes he got along well with the widow Moira and I noticed the Summers family really liked you and Logan. You do know most everyone there just assumed you were a couple and that you and Logan are engaged." Ororo looked stunned.

"What!" she nearly shouted catching herself as she peered into Raymond's room. Norma grinned.

"What? You're shocked. Raymond acts like Logan is his daddy and he and you just seem so easy around each other. And don't act like you didn't notice that either." Norma stood with her hands on her hips. Ororo rolled her eyes and tussled her hair.

"Okay I noticed and it is what it is. I just feel safe around him and I love the fact that Raymond does too. He's never taken to strangers like that before." Norma grinned.

"Well neither have you. One day you knew the man and had invited him for Sunday dinner or did you forget." Ororo laughed.

"No I didn't forget but look who's talking I saw you last night with Joe Vic. Walking, talking and playing games with him. Don't play like you didn't know he was seated next to you at dinner and there was your father with the widow too." Norma looked peevish.

"Despite his size and over whelming look Vic's a nice guy. We had a good long talk about Church, kids, work and owning your own business." Ororo looked taken aback.

"Yes Ororo I'm an adult I have adult conversations about being self-employed in an economy where there's not too many of us left." Ororo snorted.

"Sorry, it's just he's so big." Norma laughed.

"Girl you got issues about any man who towers over you. I think those Frankenstein movies did something to you as a child. Small wonder you wouldn't date that Luke Cage fellow he was about seven feet six wasn't he and that was when you were seventeen?" Ororo sighed.

"Sixteen and even you have to admit that is freakishly tall for a teenager." Norma laughed.

"Maybe but those NBA checks he's cashes each year must wipe the freakishness away for the five foot tall woman he married and has two kids with now." Ororo folded her arms under her breasts and stared at Norma as she left the room just as Raymond made a small cry to let his mother know he was awake.

After bathing Raymond and dressing him Norma took him so Ororo could bath and dress herself. As Ororo walked down the staircase she heard Norma deep in conversation with Joe Vic. They were seated in the library on the large leather sofa with Raymond seated on Norma's lap and gumming a teething ring as Joe Vic spoke to Norma who started laughing at what ever it was he said. Raymond stopped gumming his ring and stared at them both. Then he spotted Logan who came in from the other doorway that led to the kitchen. Raymond started leaping for him as he picked him up and took him to feed him. Ororo just stared as she went quietly around to the other doorway and saw Logan putting Raymond in a table high chair with bib and hot baby food as Raymond ate happily and played clapping his hands with Logan. Ororo was stunned. Her baby had made his decision about Logan already. Raymond smiled a full mouth of baby food at Ororo as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey good morning." Logan was smiling and looking like it was the most natural thing for him to be feeding Raymond who honestly looked content and pleased as Ororo looked at her son's smiling face.

"Good morning. You know I was on my way down." Logan smirked.

"I've feed babies before Ro. I do have older sisters with kids. When my first niece was born I had to help out Roxanne my other sister. Her husband Tony was shipped out to Iran for a stint and I worked nights mostly moonlighting as a bare knuckle boxer and so I had my days free to help her out. When Sophie was less then a month old I was changing her diapers and feeding her up until she turned one and Tony came home." Ororo was impressed.

"So you know your way around babies uhh?" Logan grinned.

"Children are little people with special needs cause their legs and arms are too short and they can't speak clear enough yet." Raymond gurgled at Logan almost like he was agreeing. Ororo smirked.

It was official her son loved Logan as he happily clapped and rocked with each spoonful and made his happy baby noises to Logan. Ororo kissed the only clean part of his face his forehead and made herself some tea. Logan grinned. He loved how she looked in the sweat suit he'd left in the room for her. Logan had made a point of placing the clean clothes in each room thinking the party might go long and his home was pretty far from the Munroe's respective homes. He even had told Sam to have the ladies pack some clothes in case the dinner needed the fire department to come. He'd been joking of course but he was glad when Sam had whispered to him that both had brought extra female wear and some clothes.

But Ororo had put on the soft sweats that he bought and left in each room. Even Joe Vic and Norma wore theirs. It was Sunday and it was a quiet day which Logan loved. Raymond was finishing off his breakfast. Logan washed his face and hands off and changed his bib feeding him his bottle now warmed and ready to go. Ororo sat back in the chair just opposite him enjoying the way her son kept taking breaks from his bottle to talk his baby babble to Logan who was pretending he understood every strange sound coming out of Raymond's mouth. Ororo couldn't stop the laughter that came from her mouth. Both man and baby stared at her. Logan loudly whispered to Raymond.

"I think ya ma is making fun of us." Raymond, Ororo could swear had raised his tiny eyebrow at her and she nearly choked on her tea. Norma, Sam and Joe Vic entered the kitchen. Sam went and patted Ororo's back as Logan was getting up with Raymond on his shoulder to aid her.

"Sister I think little Ororo drinks too much of that green tea. Drink it in moderation baby girl. Try some good old fashioned coffee instead." Norma and Joe Vic had to stifle their laughter as Ororo eyed Sam and Raymond. Her own child giggled at his mother as Logan kissed Ororo on the cheek.

"That's all right Ro I'll always love ya." Ororo rolled her eyes at Logan as Joe Vic helped Norma to make breakfast for the adults. Logan surprised Ororo with a swing kit for Raymond.

"I saw this at the store on Harrison street and I had to get it." Ororo just shook her head. Norma perked up.

"Hey you were right around the corner from my shop." Both Logan and Joe Vic asked at the same time.

"What's your shops name." Norma smirked.

"Sister, of course." Sam winked at her. Ororo laughed as she held Raymond while Logan pulled out the already assembled swinger. Everyone marveled at the content look on Raymond's face as he giggled and smiled enjoying the rocking back and forth. Sam grinned.

"Yep he's a Munroe. We like nothing better then a swing." Ororo had to smirk remembering all the times she loved swinging on the porch seat at her old home with her parents as a child and then as a teenager at Sam's house.

T'challa the jerk, thought them dumb. He preferred living in high rise penthouse apartments instead of houses. His big excuse was that houses had no twenty-four hour services like high rises did. Ororo had hated living twenty-seven stories high above the city and took to Norma's house when ever she could. Logan grinned.

"Really, maybe when master Raymond has his nap we can go on mine on the front porch." Sam grinned. Norma and Joe Vic laughed out right and Ororo felt her cheeks flush darker. Logan had that goofy smile on his face again.

The morning passed quickly with Logan taking Ororo on his very comfortable porch swing while Sam enjoyed the vibrating leather lounge chair that had heat and massage. He was watching a game on the large flat screen. Norma was in the back yard studying the plants and flowers in Logan's yard. Vic was showing her where he had helped Logan to landscape. It seemed the Howlett and Creeds were jack's of all trade and the connection to the people at the party last night had been one where their family had aided them several years back. Logan had merely called in a favor owed him as Joe Vic had assisted in putting up a nice fee for all their troubles. Despite the month the weather felt like summer on this day warm and inviting. Norma was actually enjoying talking to this giant of a man. He escorted her around the back yard and showed her the many trees they'd planted. Sam peeked out the large French doors pass the sheer curtains that covered them and saw his daughter laughing and talking to Logan's big cousin. He grunted as he looked up.

"Mavis I think sister got a man again now. First baby girl now sister. The times are changing fast and I think it's what they both needed. Lord knows sister has been alone too long." He went back to his seat as he heard the giggling from the front porch and went to check on the slumbering Raymond.

Logan and Ororo were seated on the swing chair on the porch and Logan was telling Ororo some stories of his youth growing up in Alberta with two older sisters who liked dressing their little brother up in dresses and make-up causing him to learn bare knuckle boxing early just so he could fight them off trying to put their clothes on him. By age ten with the assist of his pop showing him moves and hits his sisters left him alone crying to their father about how Logan had given them black eyes or bruised arms and sides. Their father had simply told them to leave their baby brother alone and to stop being spoiled rotten brats.

Ororo had to wipe tears from her eyes as Logan had her laughing about how Roxanne the younger of the two, had tried sneaking into his room to place make-up on her sleeping brother. But he had sucker punched her in her eye and she had dropped to the floor holding her eye and begging for forgiveness vowing to never do anything like that again. Logan was grinning as he puffed on a cigar. Ororo and he swung back and forth on the chair watching as a car stopped by. They recognized the Summers family who had stopped to thank them for last night as their children waved from the back seats. Ororo grinned at Logan before she spoke.

"You do realize that they believe we're engaged?" Logan smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hey why not. We make a good couple and Raymond loves me." Ororo stared at him and was about to respond when Logan kissed her on the mouth and she was shocked at first but melted into the kiss as Joe Vic and Norma came around the side of the house and saw them. Joe Vic yelled loudly after signaling Norma to cover her ears.

"Go for it runt!"

Logan and Ororo broke apart shocked and flustered by Joe Vic's loud shout. Ororo stared at Norma who was covering her mouth to hold the laughter in and Logan just glared at Joe Vic who was holding his sides from laughing so much. Uncle Sam came out the door holding a freshly changed Raymond who was gurgling as he gummed his teething ring. Sam looked from one couple to the next.

"What in the world was that loud noise out here?" Ororo stared at her still laughing cousin and Joe Vic.

"Nothing uncle Sam just some overgrown children acting up." Sam stared at his daughter who was nearly hiccupping from her laughter.

"Sister you need to come inside before you get yourself sick with laughter. Remember you have a weak bladder." He went back inside with Raymond. Logan and Ororo laughed causing Norma to sober up quick and Joe Vic to rise an eyebrow at Logan as he walked Norma inside.

By noon the Munroe family had to leave. Logan wasn't pleased but knew they had to go. He told Ororo he wished she didn't have to go because his house felt like a home with her and the family there. Ororo despite her fears felt pleased as Logan had said that and Raymond was slobbering all over Logan who didn't seem to mind as he talked his baby talk to him. Logan helped to buckle him into his car seat. Sam and Norma made sure to thank Logan for the wonderful time they had at his home. Joe Vic decided to follow them back to the highway and his home as well.

Logan waved at them all as they pulled out of his driveway the image of Ororo in the back seat waving at him made his heart lurch. He looked at his empty home and walked slowly back inside.

Monday rolled around Ororo woke up refreshed with her smiling son grinning at her as she rose to get him ready for the baby sitter and get herself ready for work. The day went smoothly if not a little awkward for both Logan and her. At Lunch hour they went to a diner quite a distance away from the job where they spent a nice lunch hour in the back booth. Then sat in his car necking for a bit before going back to the job. Ororo had to use her bleach stick to remove her lipstick from his shirt and Logan helped her to fix her now wild looking hair. Ms. Linwood gave them both odd looks. They walked to their dead zone area and passed Scott Summers Logan's neighbor who was in fact the PR jerk he met last week. All three were shocked as they talked. One good hair cut and now you could see his face. Scott apologized for last Friday telling Logan he didn't mean to be rude. Logan shrugged it off. Scott was pleased they were a couple but warned them that old prune face would blow a gasket if she found out.

It seems he met his wife Jean here several years ago. She who threatened to leave him if he didn't cut his hair. Scott had lost a bet on his favorite team so no haircuts for a month. The last day was that Saturday morning. When he dated Jean they had had to met on the down low for fear they would be fired before marrying and Jean resigning. They had to sneak around Prune face for almost a year before Jean left the job and they married. Now Jean was a happy homemaker and did her wedding planning business from home. Prune face never found out. Scott recalled one couple who had been caught. Prune face saw to it that both were fired. Ororo eyed Logan who looked like he wanted to belt prune face when she walked into their space around three in the afternoon. Mainly Logan noted it seemed as if she wanted to catch them doing something, but all she saw was two people going over the accounts and books of another department and staring at her as she walked in like

"What?" She gave them both some lame excuse about wanting to thank them for getting the books fixed on the advertising department's account ledger. Ororo reminded her she had done that last week. Prune face looked putout as she tactfully stated she had a four o'clock meeting with Mr. Davis the president of the company. Ororo eyed Logan as he turned to look at her.

"She suspects." Ororo mouthed. Logan grinned.

The weeks went by Logan and Ororo found themselves careful to have dinner at her home or his or go out to a town one or two over from theirs for weekends with Raymond and family. It had shocked Logan that his loud mouthed cousin wanted to come along for the weekend get 'togethers' with the Munroe's but he realized that he came for Norma. She seemed to be mellowing the big lug. Logan though that was strange but Sam had told him Norma always seemed to find the good in people even if others didn't see it. Ororo and Logan's relationship was sailing along as the month went by and the first of the month of October came up. Norma was coming over on Friday evening to spend the night something she and Ororo did from time to time. To Norma it signaled that her baby cousin wanted to talk to her about something big. When Norma arrived Ororo was at her front door after one ring of her doorbell. Norma quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh. This is one of those nights uhh?" Ororo was in her robe and soft sweats.

"Yeah it is." She responded as she let Norma inside.

Raymond was in the swinger that Logan had given him. He'd brought another for his house as well. Norma greeted her almost hypnotized baby cousin. He gave her a lopsided smile as he laid back in his swing as a cartoon DVD played on the flat screen.

"I see that this swing works like a snake charmer's horn. Look at Mr. Raymond gone to the world." Raymond was gumming his teething ring and stared absent mindedly at the screen showing Aladdin and Jasmine flying over China. Ororo smiled weakly.

"Okay baby cousin what's wrong? Did you and Logan have a fight? Cause when you called me at work you were giggling." Ororo smirked.

"No we're not fighting. It's just I feel he wants to go farther in this relationship and I've only been with T'challa…" Ororo couldn't finish as Norma spoke up.

"Is that all? Goodness Ororo it's like riding a bike and really that man is crazy about you. I think it would take an act of God to mess anything up with him the way he loves you." Ororo blinked looking stunned.

"Lord have mercy. You didn't get that he's in love with you?" Ororo sighed as she sat down with Norma who had hung up her coat and was removing her scarf.

"I kinda felt that too and honestly it's scary. I never felt this deeply for T'challa." Norma sighed.

"Thank God. He was most definitely not worth any women's love. But Logan is. That's a man with a plan. One that leads right to the alter and boy is he leading you and Raymond right towards it." Ororo rose an eyebrow. Norma laughed shaking her head.

"Maybe I should let you in on what Vic told me." Ororo folded her arms.

"Vic?" Norma rolled her eyes.

"Yes he prefers that name and not Joe Vic. The guys at the shop call him that and he likes it much better." Ororo smiled.

"So you and Vic uhh?" Norma laughed.

"Excuse me but I'm the older cousin here and yes it is like that now. Vic's coming next Saturday with me to pick up the kids and he's even sat in several Skype's with me to talk to them so that they won't be too shocked when they meet him next week." Ororo grinned. Norma folded her arms.

"Now don't change the subject. Let's get back to you and Logan and your silly fear about sleeping with him." Ororo laughed.

"It's the not sleeping part that has me a bit fearful. Logan is much more intense then T'challa ever was." Norma smirked.

"Child dirt was more intense then T'challa was. He was so self obsessed I'm amazed he knew that you were in bed with him." Ororo rolled her eyes. Norma fell into fits of laugher.

"Hey did he know that you were there or did he just start and finish without you?" Ororo had to laugh herself now. Norma's laugher made Raymond look away from his TV and laugh himself.

Logan was at Vic's home drinking a beer and watching the fights on Vic's Dish TV flat screen. Logan was enjoying a stogie as Vic pulled out another beer from his cooler that he had sitting near them in his large living room.

"So Runt, still haven't closed the deal with your lady uhh?" Logan glared at him as he finished his beer.

"I'm not discussing this with you Joe Vic." Logan went back to watching the fights. Vic grinned.

"Ya know she's gun shy. That bum of a ex of hers burned her bad and she's gonna be a little shy around sleeping with ya. She's young still and he was her first and only." Logan turned slowly from the TV and stared at Vic.

"How the hell would you know that?" Logan looked stunned then the realization hit him.

"You and Norma ain't got better things to do than discuss me and Ro?" Vic laughed loud and hearty.

"Sure we got other things to discuss and do." He winked at that as Logan shook his head.

"But I'm just giving you a heads up that's all. Just romance her a little make it a special night that's all. Women like that." Logan grunted as he pulled out another beer.

"Did Norma teach you that? Cause I sure as hell don't ever recall you talking this nice about treating any of your past women." Vic grinned his toothy grin.

"Yeah but none of them was Norma Woodson and She's special." Logan looked long and hard at his cousin.

"Well I'll be damned. You love Norma." Vic grinned as he smoked on his now lit cigar.

"And?" Logan laughed.

"I never though I'd live to see the day. Joseph Victor Creed in love." Vic laughed.

"Hey Runt I'm human just like everybody else and yes I can and am in love." Logan smirked.

"Yeah how deep is this relationship?" Vic grinned.

"I'm meeting her twins next week and we got a whole week scheduled with trips, dinners and a party planned." Logan nearly fell out of his chair. His stogie nearly fell out of his mouth. His cousin smirked then began laughing. Logan looked amazed at the fact that his rough and tumble cousin could fall for a woman as nice and sweet as Norma.

Norma and Ororo had a great time playing with Raymond who was now approaching his six month old status. Loving the fact that he was now crawling and could move fast as his cousin and mother who were playing Nurf Ball with him. He giggled and laughed enjoying their attention. Then the phone rang. Ororo went to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Ahh Ororo How good it is to here your voice." Norma saw the change in her cousin's demeanor and the smile drop from her face. It was T'challa.

Logan awoke around one o'clock in the morning to his ringing phone.

"Hello." He was still groggy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Logan." It was Ororo and she sounded upset and tearful. He woke up fast.

"Ro. What's wrong?" Ororo nearly choked as she spoke.

"T'challa called me tonight he wants to see Raymond." Logan was up and getting dressed.

"I'm on my way over." Ororo sighed.

"Norma's here and so is uncle Sam. My lawyer wants us all to meet in her office tomorrow at eight. Norma already called Vic." Logan grunted.

"Doesn't matter I'm on my way." They both hung up as Logan dressed quickly grabbing his bag and throwing in some stuff aware he would need to change clothes and look presentable. He jumped into his car and turned on his car phone. He was going to have to call in more favors.

The offices of Linda Rimes attorney at law were nice and inviting. The lawyer herself was a very imposing figure. She had to be around six feet tall and was dark skinned, beautiful and smart as a whip. She and her husband had started their office together but he was killed in a car accident that took his life leaving her the business where she now employed around seven attorneys all having made a name for the office as tough lawyers who won big cases. She'd taken Ororo's case pro bono because she didn't care for the ass that she had married while still a child and treated more like property then as a equal partner to her husband. Logan was impressed with the various degrees that sat on her wall all from elite schools like Harvard and Yale along with Columbia. Raymond was bouncing on his lap and playing with Logan's tie since he'd dressed while at Ororo's home along with Vic and Sam. Norma had one of her employees bring her some clothes.

Ms. Rimes didn't even seem shocked that T'challa had made this call to Ororo out of the Blue. In fact as she put it this was just the way a man like him operated. Men who saw themselves above the law always tried to act as if nothing could affect them and the fact that he had ignored Raymond and Ororo for the entire pregnancy was not uncommon. He was a former Prince and still acted as though his status was still that of a Prince. Someone who believed God had ordained him as such and no man or woman could get in his way. Now he called because her detectives had found out that his current wife had had two miscarriages and his interest was peeked to see his surviving child. She told them to expect a custody battle and that he would use his money and martial status as leverage in gaining full custody of Raymond. Ororo looked fearful and Logan squeezed her hand. She fought against any tears falling. Raymond seemed to not be aware of any of the tension in the room as he happily played with everyone in the room even Vic.

Ms. Rimes smiled. She told Ororo not to worry papers had already been filed to have him stay at least one hundred feet away from Raymond and herself and that no contact be made until they went to court. Ororo still was worried but Ms. Rimes had seen to it that the department of justice be involved because T'challa had lost his status as a Prince when he was formally disowned by his now late father and had in fact not paid any taxes to the US while he had stayed here when he and Ororo were married. Logan grinned at that and eyed Vic who grinned back. Connections came in handy especially since they had a cousin at the department of justice and had him and his friends working overtime to slam this jerk on any and every charge they could find. Ororo looked a little calmer as they left the office around ten thirty. Logan pulled Ororo to the side as she held on to her wiggly baby.

"Listen I got an idea. I know you may not want to hear it but what if you and Raymond stayed at my home. You know at least until this thing with T'challa is settled." Ororo looked like she was mulling it over. Sam stopped by his car.

"You know baby girl I think that would be a good idea, I still don't know how T'challa got your number and if he has that he knows where you live too." Ororo sighed.

"Not too mention he might know the babysitter as well." Logan and Sam were quiet but looked angry and upset at that news. Ororo looked at Logan.

"You know I have a lot of baggage." Logan grinned.

"That ain't stopped me yet has it?" Ororo had to smile as Logan kissed her and Raymond giggled.

That night it was favors galore as friends of Logan and Vic's moved Ororo's whole apartment out letting the landlord know that she was leaving but not giving any forward address. Logan made a mention of her going out of state for those ears listening who would tell T'challa's spies she was no longer in this state. Ororo was at Logan's home. With the assistance of Norma and Uncle Sam rearranging the furniture so that the two households blended. Scott Summers even got involved making arrangements for Jean to watch Raymond while they worked. But Logan called into the office alerting Prune Face that he was having a family emergency. He had Ororo call to do the same on her cell phone. Then Ms. Nussbaum was called. Vic suggested that Norma and Sam stay as well due to T'challa knowing where Norma and Sam resided. The group of friends moved their household as well taking most of Norma's things to Vic's and Letting Sam stay at Logan's. Vic had a pretty big house too explaining to a wary Norma that his size dictated how much space he needed.

Much to Norma's delight the house was similar in fashion to hers only higher ceilings and a second story that boasted five bedrooms and three baths that she hadn't noticed at all on previous visits due to Vic having them empty. They quickly filled up with Norma's and the twins possessions. After everyone was settled with Ororo and Raymond in their former guest room now with Raymond's crib and other assorted goods. Raymond seemed unfazed by the move and played happily with Jean and Scott's kids clapping and laughing as he crawled around the play room that Logan and Norma had set up for him to have as his very own. Jean and Scott's kids Alec and Rachael were enjoying it as well. All three kids seemed unconcerned about the adults who now were seated in the adjoining living room watching them. They all drank coffee or tea eyeing the children. Ororo rested her head on Logan's shoulder as he rubbed her back and held her. Jean Summers was livid.

"Imagine this man had nothing to do with his own son for over five months with no contact while you were carrying him and now he wants to see him…" Scott broke in.

"Yeah because his current wife lost two babies. What a louse." Logan grunted as Ororo sighed deeply.

"I do feel sorry for her to lose two babies. It's more then I could ever deal with but to want to take mine from me because of that is wrong." Logan huffed.

"This jerk has some load on him. What in the devil would make him think you would give up your child because now he wants him?" Ororo looked at Logan.

"To T'challa it was never what anyone else wanted just what he wanted. Before we were married I got a visit from a representative of his late father who offered me money not to marry him because although he was disowned they still felt he should marry a woman of his status and I wasn't to them his equal. I was so disheartened by that I told T'challa. He just laughed at me telling me that he didn't care what his father wanted. He said to me.

"Forget about them. I chose you and no one else matters." Jean stared.

"What kind of family does he have anyway? You were all of eighteen and barely out of school." Ororo gave a sad smile.

"They are the kind of people who feel no one is their equal. They're above everyone else and only what they want matters. I had heard that his eldest brother had married a woman that their father disliked and that after two years he annulled the marriage for fear of being disowned as T'challa was." Logan asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why was he disowned by the royal family?" Ororo perked up.

"You know he never told me. He always said it was of no consequence and unimportant." Logan grinned.

"Maybe we should find out." The couples all clicked mugs and tea cups to that. Sam sat back in the massaging chair and grinned.

"That's how it's done."

The next two days found Ororo, Logan and Sam falling into a routine of living together. They all seemed to be a family. Ororo and Logan took turns cooking. With Sam playing with Raymond who was joined almost daily with the Summers kids and Jean. She came over to watch the kids and Sam, who unrevealed to him, Norma had called Jean to ensure that her father was taking his medications and eating right. Norma and Vic were living together alright but Norma didn't want her kids to think that their mother was living in sin. So Vic got her ring which stunned Norma. He said it was so the twins wouldn't think he was a louse and that his intentions towards her were honorable. Norma had floored Logan and Ororo with the news and Sam like Raymond seemed unfazed both grinning at the shiny rock on her finger. Vic folded his arms and glared at Logan. Ororo caught his look and smiled. Logan was stunned speechless as he looked at the smirk on his cousin's face and the joy on Norma's. After a big family meal on Monday Sam and Raymond went to sleep. Vic and Norma left leaving Ororo seated in the living room with Logan watching the news. Ororo was quiet for most of the evening. Logan noted she looked like there was something on her mind as he sat beside her and she leaned into him.

"You know we met before they did right?" Logan grunted an affirmation as he rubbed her arm that he had wrapped around her.

"So how come their relationship is moving faster then ours?" Logan was stunned as he looked into her eyes and caught the smirk on her face as she looked up at him.

"You going somewhere with this Darlin?" Ororo smiled.

"Oh I don't know it's just that we've never slept together and I was wondering.." Before she could finish her words Logan had claimed her lips and was half carrying her up stairs to his bedroom.

The next morning Sam was up early and had peeked in on a sleeping Raymond. He walked to the connecting door from Raymond's room to Ororo's. She wasn't there he found and grinned as he turned back around noticing his little nephew was coming awake.

"Knew there was a reason I got up early." He greeted a smiling Raymond who still sleepily cooed to him. Sam lifted the baby up and held him. Raymond was babbling now telling his great uncle something only he understood.

"I know Mr. Raymond but mama is busy with your papa whose finally crossed that bridge to getting down that aisle sooner." Raymond laughed loving how his great uncle always spoke to him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Come on Mr. Raymond. What say I give you your bath and get you some breakfast." He carried Raymond into the bathroom and pulled out the baby tub.

Ororo awoke to being held in the arms of Logan as she smiled looking at his sleeping face. He was out like a light. She grinned thinking about last night. She heard Raymond giggling and Sam laughing as they walked down the hall. Ororo whispered

"Oh no." As she realized her uncle knew exactly where she was. Logan felt her shift in the bed and woke up slowly.

"What?" He spoke softly.

"Uncle Sam is awake and has Raymond." Ororo whispered. Logan grinned.

"Well I think he knows where we are Darlin so why are we whispering?" Ororo bopped him on his head as she gathered a sheet around her and peeked out of the doorway making sure her uncle and Raymond had left on the elevator. Logan sat up.

"Ya do know Ro what we did last night wasn't illegal. We're both consenting adults." Ororo turned and stared at Logan.

"Logan." She hushed him as she made her way to her bedroom to bath and dress. He laughed as he laid back down.

Sam was downstairs in the kitchen finishing up feeding Raymond who gurgled a smile at his mother as she entered the room.

"Good morning baby girl. Sleep well?" Ororo felt the heat raise on her face as she answered quietly.

"Yes I did and thank you for getting Raymond this morning." Sam grinned.

"I figured you'd forget the baby monitor and something just woke me up early this morning." Ororo wanted to melt into the floor as Logan came in looking happy and pleased.

"Morning Sam, Raymond." He kissed Raymond on his head getting a giggle out of him as he got wiped clean by his mother and pecked Ororo on her cheek. Sam grinned watching the two as they attempted to act as if nothing happened. Sam picked up Raymond.

"Come on Mr. Raymond those Summer children invited us for an early morning visit. Jean's showing all the Disney DVDs they have in the media room." Sam picked up Raymond's bag as Ororo kissed her son goodbye and got his floppy hand wave as Sam held his little great nephew and took him across the back yard to the gate that was hidden by the tall oaks to the Summer's house. Ororo stared at Logan who was grinning.

"None to subtle is he." Ororo shook her head laughing.

"Not uncle Sam. Norma was in the same position when Vic stayed one night before they moved in. Uncle Sam was supposed to be at his friends Jack's house but had come home late that night and heard them." Logan slapped his face.

"Well thank God I had sound proofing put in all the rooms when I bought this place." Ororo grinned.

"Thank God because you are very noisy." Logan nearly choked on his coffee he had began to drink as Ororo broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh really." He had a glint in his eye as Ororo sobered up.

"Oh no." Ororo was chased right back up stairs as Logan ran right behind her.

Norma was making breakfast in Vic's large kitchen when she noticed a black van that was parked on the street. She called Vic down stairs as he was finishing up trimming his mutton chops. They both looked out the window noticing the plates were that of a rental. Vic placed a call to Logan and another to his guys at the garage. Logan answered the call out of breath. Vic laughed.

"Runt so sorry to interrupt ya but I think that disowned Prince has his people casing my joint. It's got Norma all upset and worried." Logan sat up in bed.

"Oh yeah, let me place a call to Howard." Howard Stevens was an old sparring partner of Logan's and a pretty stand up guy who worked at the FBI. No sooner had Vic hung up then Howard was talking to Logan with Ororo close by his side listening. Howard had two cars out to Vic's house in minutes and two more were at Logan's and the Summers to watch if any dark Vans showed up there as well.

The driver and passenger of the van at Vic's turned out to be two men of foreign origin and both were citizens of the country in North Africa that T'challa came from. Both tried to claim diplomatic immunity but were reminded that that only applied if they were in the city that they were issued that right to be in and this town wasn't that city and their excuse wasn't washing it here. Both got cuffed and brought in for lurking. Howard told Logan that they would no doubt be out before noon tomorrow but he heard the department of justice was on to some juicy piece of information on the disowned Prince. Something about an arrest on slavery or something. Logan grinned. T'challa had secrets and Logan was going to use them to get the jerk out of Ororo's and Raymond's life for good.

Ororo was all ears when Logan told her. To say she was shocked and stunned was putting it mildly. She was livid as she recalled T'challa always went off every Friday night to some meetings as he put it with men who looked more like hoods then business men and she wouldn't put it past him to do something so horrible. Logan called Vic and told him that he wanted them all to meet after work and for him to bring Norma over because there was to be a family meeting at Logan's tonight. Of course Scott, Jean and the kids came as well. They all talked about what Howard had told Logan. Norma was shocked and disgusted.

"And to think we all though you had hit the jackpot when he married you. Thank God that's all he did. Slavery in this age what kind of lowlife is he?" Jean shivered.

"You know that there's a whole industry in slavery now with young girls and women being taken against their will and drugged up to use as hookers or sex slaves for rich men and their cohorts." Scott broke in.

"Yeah there's movies about it and documentaries where these girls and women are all treated like dirt and used until they die. Most of them from drug od's and then more are just used to replace them. Most of it involves wealthy men who think they own the world and don't get caught because they've paid off so many at the top it's a world wide industry." Logan and Vic looked disgusted. Norma frowned.

"You suspect that's why his father disowned him?" Logan spoke up.

"Could be. Royal families don't want or like that kind of coverage for themselves. The people in their countries would rebel against them and that would ruin their cushy lives forever." Vic sat stone faced.

"Can you imagine. These dic.." He caught himself.

"Lowlifes are so desperate for women that they have to drug them and take them against their will. Man that's just sick and wrong." This whole thing had Norma so upset she postponed the twins homecoming and had the entire Woodson family watching the twins twenty-four seven.

The Woodson's were one of the largest families in Atlanta and had more ex military men and women then any one family in their region. Sharon had called her telling her even at school at least seven members would be casing the school on a daily basis. The whole family numbered around two to five hundred in the town and more were flying in to safeguard the twins and family members once Sharon had e-mailed every member on the family's web page. Vic had called in some of his old army buddies to stake out not only all the homes but business's as well. Making sure this lowlife and his friends didn't touch a hair on anybody's head. As Vic put it some things the law won't do but they would. Norma, Jean, Scott and even Ororo were silent after he said that but Sam grinned.

"Just as it should be. You gotta fight fire with fire." Every head turned toward him.

"Not all of us was a follower of the Reverend King, most of us agreed with the panthers. They get a gun, you get two." Norma stared at Ororo and Jean who both had to bite their lips. Logan grinned along with Vic and Scott.

Later that night as Logan and Ororo decided it would be best if he moved into her room then they could hear Raymond and see him as he slept Raymond decided he wanted to sleep in bed with his two favorite adults on either side of him and did. Whining when his mother put him into the crib and only stopping his cries when she bought him to Logan who was in the bed sitting up watching the news shirtless in pajama bottoms. Ororo wore a pair of boy shorts and a tee shirt. Raymond grinned as he sat in Logan's lap as Logan kissed him on his head. Ororo smiled. Her two favorite men and they looked so much like family it made her heart ache as she thought about the scum she was married too who actually fathered her beautiful little boy. Logan pulled her close to him and Raymond as they all sat in bed watching the TV until Raymond's snoring told them he was out for the night.

"Let's let him sleep here tonight Ro. I just don't want him to sleep in there alone tonight." Ororo sighed and shook her head. She felt the same way.

The next morning was Wednesday and Ororo's attorney called around nine that morning telling Ororo and Logan that in lull of two of T'challa's people being arrested his attorney's had sped up the court hearing on his wanting the right to see his son. His influence and money no doubt as her attorney put it had gotten the court date for next Monday. Ororo and Logan had planned on going back to work on that day. Logan wasn't amazed the guy was a jerk and like all jerks wanted to get his way. Both sat talking about the hearing for Monday when Logan grinned causing Ororo too ask him why he was so pleased.

"Well I figure he's gonna bring up the excuse of him being a married man being able to provide for his son a stable home life, so why not get married?" Ororo looked Thunder struck as she stared at Logan. Raymond was content drinking his bottle gurgling at his mother as she held him.

"Married? Logan we've only been together for two months. Are you sure about this?" Logan grinned.

"Why do you have any doubts about where we're headed?" Ororo laughed.

"Nope." Logan smiled as Raymond pulled out his bottle and laughed.

"Look even the squirt agrees." Sam waltzed in and poured himself some coffee.

"Bout time for you two. I couldn't understand what was taking you two so long to see what everybody else was seeing." He waltzed back out with his cup. Both Ororo and Logan laughed.

Ororo spoke to her attorney who saw no problems with it because after all T'challa had married again less then an hour after their marriage was annulled and he had only known his current wife for all of seven days. Ororo was stunned at that news and Ms. Rimes explained that she hadn't wanted to tell Ororo when she was pregnant for fear of upsetting her. Ororo wasn't upset, just grateful she had gotten away from a man she had no idea about. T'challa was like two different people in one body. When he had courted her for seven months before purposing he was a very sweet and thoughtful man but after the marriage he had begun to change a little at first then as time went on even more so. Ororo had felt at first that had more to do with was his royal upbringing. She never suspected that his behavior might have something to do with his involvement in something criminal and sick.

Norma, Vic, Sam and the Summers family were not amazed. His treatment of Ororo had them sure about the lowlife nature of the former prince. Logan even more so. That night as Raymond lay sleeping in his bed. Logan and Ororo talked. The wedding would be small just family and friends and Norma had a preacher who was also a justice of the peace and they would have the ceremony on Saturday. Ororo asked Logan why he wasn't surprised about T'challa's having married his wife after knowing her for a week. Logan sat with Ororo in his arms.

"T'challa's like a lot of men with money and power they don't love anything except what they can possess. You were beautiful, innocent and sweet just out of high school and unique with your white hair and blue eyes. He saw you and wanted to own you."

Ororo shivered as she recalled how T'challa dictated everything she did for the first four years of her marriage even how she should wear her hair and dress. Ororo had to keep her then waist long hair free and flowing and dress like a runway model. She hated it and had started rebelling against T'challa by arguing with him about her clothes and hair the last two years of their marriage. Then after her marriage ended she had Norma cut and style her hair and she altered her entire wardrobe which T'challa asked her to take with her because no doubt his current wife wanted no reminders of his former wife. Logan went on speaking.

"A man like him likes to acquire things and people but they don't know the difference. He's like a slave master. They feel they can own people like you own things which aren't living and breathing. Like some people treat their living and breathing pets. He was no doubt feeling that once he married you. He owned you and you had no rights, no freedom and no decision in any aspect of your life. I think he wants Raymond because he feels like Raymond is his as well even if he never acknowledged him. It's sad really. He's no doubt an abnormal personality believing he has the right to do what ever the hell he wants without having to pay for his actions. Thus the two guys in Vic's driveway watching Norma to find out where you were with Raymond." Ororo looked at Logan.

"You studied this haven't you?" Logan shrugged.

"I took a few courses in college. They were electives and I found it crazy that there are people out there like that. Prune Face comes to mind." Ororo had to laugh as Logan laughed with her. They stopped when they heard Raymond stop snoring then snored again.

"We gotta learn to be quiet with Squirt next door." The baby's door way was wide open. Both felt better if they could see him.

Saturday came around quick and Howard, Logan's good buddy in the FBI made sure that the marriage was kept hush hush by having the license buried in the public records so deep that it would take months before anybody found it. He even brought over the papers for them to fill out so neither he or Ororo had to go to the public office downtown. He then had them rushed through the system with their medical check-ups which both already had for their jobs. He still kept two guys watching the houses and told Logan no worries about any paperwork they were all volunteers after finding out the reason behind the former Prince's harassing his ex-wife and baby. No one at the bureau had any respect for a deadbeat dad who dumps his young wife for a new model and ignores his child for all this time. Logan was beyond grateful. Ororo was seated in her bedroom that she shared with Logan having a mild case of the jitters as Norma laughed.

"Ororo you live with Logan. You two have the best relationship that I've ever seen, next to mine and the man loves you and Raymond. So why are you nervous?" Ororo looked pensive.

"This is my second wedding and I'm only twenty-four. It's frightening to be doing this twice at my age." Norma burst out laughing.

"Oh Lord, Ororo that marriage was annulled meaning it never happened as far as the courts are concerned and besides he wasn't in love with you just with what you looked like. Remember. Your hair your clothes your make-up." Ororo held her head.

"Ugg! Don't remind me. I wish sometimes that I had never married him but then I look at Raymond and I know that he's the only thing I love out of that awful marriage."

Norma grinned. She opened the door after hearing a knock to allow Sam in. With a dressed up Raymond in a mini tux and matching bib that looked like a tux tie and vest. Ororo fell out laughing. Raymond grinned showing his now out baby tooth. Sam grinned.

"Come on sister you got to get out there. Jeannie girl is having a fit she had less then a week to put this together and wants everybody in their places. Besides Vic is pulling at that tie like it's choking him and old Mr. Logan is looking frazzled and sweating with Scott grinning at him." Ororo giggled. Norma went down ahead of her. Sam took Ororo's arm as he held Raymond in his one arm and Ororo grabbed her bouquet.

"You know your father would have loved this wedding more than that gaudy thing that dummy did for you several years ago." Ororo smiled.

"Yes I think my father would have liked this more." Sam kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful baby girl." Ororo beamed.

They made their way downstairs to the back yard where another large heated tent stood with the wedding party in it. To Ororo's amazement there inside the tent were her attorney, workers she recognized from Vic.'s shop as well as Norma's and the friends who had moved her and Norma's household plus most of the neighbors even the widow Walsh. The tent was beautifully decorated. A beaming Jean Summers stood looking pleased. Her husband, Scott who was one of Logan's best men stood with Vic. Jean stood near Norma as one of Ororo's best women. The ring bearer was Alec Summers who seemed to enjoy the attention. His sister was the flower girl and Logan looked at Ororo smiling as she noted his eyes were misty watching her in the gown Norma had helped her make fast just two days earlier. It was simple white gown that fit her in a mermaid design with a bit of flaring at the base and two mid-length sleeves that came to her elbows making her look graceful and beautiful. Ororo recalled that T'challa hadn't been misty eyed at their wedding. He had just looked smug. Her eyes caught the faces of some neighbors and Howard, the FBI guy with several co-workers of his who had watched the houses. All smiling as Ororo felt love flowing through out the tent unlike her first wedding where she had no idea who most of the guests were. The ceremony was sweet and funny. Both Logan and Ororo forgot some of the lines as the preacher told them loudly to.

"Breath deep and just relax, this is only for the rest of your lives." Those in attendance had laughed as Ororo and Logan relaxed and got through it.

Ororo was happy as they placed the rings on each others fingers and Raymond was giggling as his parents kissed. Logan carried him as they both left the tent to get ready for the reception. Which was in another tent that was on the front lawn. Ororo had to grin seeing how lovely Jean and no doubt Norma had made it. She was overcome by all the good wishes so many had for them and how much the neighbors and so many people who barely knew her were on their side. Norma grinned realizing Ororo had no idea how many people were in their corner and not T'challa's whose treatment of her was so miserable many wanted to choke the life out of him. After the first dance and cake cutting. Ororo's attorney came over to the happy and beaming couple who were feeding tiny pieces of cake to Raymond who was having a great time.

"I guess you never knew how many friends you actually have uhh?" Ororo and Logan smiled.

"It's great to know so many people like us." Logan himself had been struck dumb when he walked out into the tent and saw a ship load of people all there to honor him and Ro. Ms. Rimes grinned.

"I'll have you know you have an entire church praying for you to win over that jerk and keep this family together." Both looked confused.

"I'm speaking of my church of course." All three laughed as Raymond tried getting more cake but his new father held him back kissing his forehead and getting a warm bottle for him instead from Norma who came out of the house with one for the getting tired babe.

"Here I'll take him. Daddy is tired and Vic wants out of that tux, so we're heading inside. Howard has four guys watching on both sides of the house."

Ororo looked grateful as Logan and she finished up the party after throwing her bouquet and headed inside, but before Ororo could walk through the door Logan picked her up and carried her across the thresh hold as the wedding party threw soft rice at them. Ororo was laughing as was Logan. Norma and Vic stayed the night keeping Raymond with them as Sam was sleeping and the newlyweds went to their room to celebrate and rest. The day had been amazing to both of them. To feel the love that flowed around them was something that had shocked but delighted them both. Monday rolled around sooner then anyone wanted and Logan had already informed Prune Face he and Ororo would not be in today or tomorrow. Prune Face was upset but one call to the CEO from Howard and she had nothing to say.

Both were given as much time as they needed to get their problem solved. The court was packed as all three came in with Norma, Sam, Vic and the Summer's behind them. Ms. Rimes and her team were there already as T'challa's attorneys were present and didn't look too happy. Many in the court room were for team Howlett. The friends and neighbors who had shown up were numerous and only a small group of his country men were there for T'challa. The judge came in as all were told to take their seats. Ororo kept looking to see if T'challa was coming through the door and was amazed when the lead attorney for his team asked to approach the bench. They were there for a while with Ms. Rimes and finally after what felt like forever the judge made an announcement as the attorney's came back to their seats. Raymond bounced on his new father's lap uncaring about the courtroom they all sat in. Finally after twenty minutes the judge spoke.

"In lull of new information pertaining to the plaintiff for this case this case is dismissed." He banged his gavel and the court was dismissed. Before Ororo could say it Logan did.

"What happened?" Then Howard came through the door smiling like he'd just won the lottery. Ms. Rimes smiled.

"I'll let Howard tell you." He grinned at Ororo and Logan and waved to a smiling Raymond.

"Well it seems we found out why T'challa was disowned. He embezzled over forty million dollars from the royal family and he did so while in the US with monies invested in US companies that the justice department found out amounted to a flimflam scheme. It seems T'challa was the mastermind. His father cut him off because he stole not only from dad but some very wealthy and some not so wealthy investors causing financial ruin for many and even suicide for others. Many people are now homeless and penniless thanks to T'challa. Some even elderly patrons of his fathers whom he had started the companies just to assist them in their finances. He also had a hand in some slave trade activity as well. Apparently he helped to lure young girls to other countries such as Indonesia and several countries in North Africa under false pretense's of getting them 'out of this world jobs' as one young woman's statement said. Only for them to find out that they were to be bed warmers for wealthy men. Most of them were girls or young women with no families." Ororo and Logan had their mouths open as Howard went on.

"The FBI caught him as he was trying to board his private plane and flee the country since he didn't have a valid passport anyway. He was found to have several passports all illegal and several pieces of incriminating evidence like stocks and bonds which were all forged and worthless matching the stuff he sold to his late father's investors." Vic, Norma and Sam all sat stone faced and in shock as Ororo held on to Logan to keep from falling down. Logan grabbed her waist and held her. Howard smiled.

"No worries. He's now in custody and under arrest. His older brother refuses to speak to him or have anything to do with him. He told the chief at the bureau he has no brother named T'challa, not anymore."

A sigh escaped Ororo's lips as she hugged Logan and Raymond who was stunned at first but smiled as they both kissed him giggling and laughing. Then Raymond started clapping. The court room was cheering and clapping with everyone on team Howlett who had stayed behind to hear what had happened.

Seven months later at the Howlett home, Ororo, Logan, Sam and a wobbly walking still a little baby talking Raymond welcomed their guests as Logan's sisters with their families and his mother came to visit. Of course Vic, Norma and her twins were there along with the Summers family as they all came to celebrate Raymond's one year old birthday. Logan's sister Alice was delighted to learn there was now a little Alice with Norma's daughter bearing her name. Raymond was running around his play room with the twins and the Summers kids as well as his new cousins, the younger ones at least. Before the cake could be brought out Logan's mother gushed over her sweet faced new grandson. His sisters with their husbands all took pictures loving how Ororo and Logan had done their home and had such a wonderful and good natured baby boy. The older children were now out in the yard playing and running themselves ragged around the backyards large lawn and new play set. The older twins boys of Logan's sister Alice were playing pick-up basketball. Ororo grinned at Logan whom Raymond had called dada just two months after he had called her Mama. Both were beaming as was a very large Norma. She and Vic had tied the knot just two months after the Howlett's and now were expecting twins. Sam had laughed stating,

"Sister has a gene marked in her stating twins only." That made every one laugh as Ororo grinned at Logan they would tell everyone after the cake and ice cream.

The Howlett's were expecting as well. Vic was in his glory passing out cigars proclaiming they were expecting boys at least that's what the doctor said looking at the sonogram that he was passing around. Norma just shook her head as her twins were having the time of their lives running around the playroom with their family and friends. Sam had the widow Moira over as the children seemed to make her smile. She enjoyed telling them stories that she had been writing just for children. Norma and Logan's mother told her she should publish them. Logan and Ororo had a fun filled day with the birthday party and the news of her expecting had Ororo's mother-in-law crying with joy. She always wanted her son to settle down and get married. As she put it he wasn't getting any younger that had made Logan wince. Vic patted him on the back and laughed. But as the party wound down with sleepy children the blended family had called it a night. Logan's mom and sister Roxanne's family staying with them as the rest went to Norma and Vic.'s home. Ororo and Logan found themselves seated on the porch swing watching the stars. Sam was upstairs with a sleeping Raymond watching TV. Raymond wanted to sleep with 'unca' his name for his great uncle Sam. They held each other and smiled. Logan looked at his wife and smiled. Now this big house finally felt like a home. He had a wife and growing family and a job he loved. His new job. He was now working at Sam's office with Scott Summers joining him. Luck land Inc. wasn't where he wanted to be. Besides Sam's office was closer to home and with Ororo now working part time for now at Sam's as well he wanted to get to his home a lot quicker. Logan sat swinging with Ororo and grinned. Ororo looked at her husbands happy face.

"What's with the big grin?" Logan smirked.

"No more take out meals and old DVDs." Ororo just looked at him and then laughed.

"Right and no more house that feels like a tomb." Logan kissed her.

"Not with my family Ro." They both fell back into the swing rocking back and forth enjoying the cool night air. They would tell everyone tomorrow about the doctor's little news that Ororo might be expecting triplets. That would knock the smug grin off of Joe Vic's face. Logan smiled as he cuddled with Ororo.


End file.
